posessive want
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: he had looked for her since the day the demon had been sealed within her. she was his family. an unknown face that meant more to him than his own life. she would be his, and his alone. smart fem naru/kakashi chapter 5 up
1. Chapter 1

Sarutobi sat in a small chair that was up against the wall oppisit of the bed, where a small fourteen year old girl slept, tossing and turning in the uneasy manner that he was accustomed to seeing from her. Sighing he looked at the digital clock sitting on the table beside her bed and noted the time. It was almost four in the morning, he had been in the child's home since late yesterday evening when she had ended up being put in the hospitle again due to someone thinking it would be funny to knock the girl around. Said girl had decided to break her attackers arms and legs in nine different places in retaliation.

Needless to say the one who had hurt her would'nt be doing it again any time soon. At least not with out help, and that was what had him; the Third Hokage of the leaf village, sitting in the girl's room so late or early as the case may be-in the morning; on the same day that the young adalesent and many other children in the village would be given into the care of the elete shinobi in the village, to train.

As of yesterday when the she had graduated from the ninja acadamy, and been given her headband; she had become an adult in the eyes of her peers. Somthing that he feared would jeperdise her life even more than it already was. Now that she was considered an adult; she could do the things that other adults could do. She could stay out late, drink, smoke, gamble, she was even considered old enough to carry on an adult relationship.

Something that he had had nightmares about since the day her father had died. He had promised to make her strong, and let her have her indipendance. And he had, she could beat down anyone in the village; the legendary Sanin included. Still it bothered him that she refused to use her strength to defend herself unless it was a life or death situation. And had threatened on more than one accasion to beat him to death if he interfered with her busness in any way that she didn't like.

So natrually being the incopetent male dealing with any female/alien creature, he had interfered only once when she was a small child and had gone to sleep onenight only to awaken because of a slightly bobbing sinsation to find his bed (with him in it) floating in the middle of a bloody river in the middle of winter. To say the least the whole incident would have killed a man of lesser skills. But he had gotten the gist of her message.

_Mess with me and I will rain down the wrath of a thousand hells upon your pathetic head._ To this day he still thought she should be the next Hokage! He had thought that making her the next leader of the village would be a suitable punishment for every thing she had ever done to him. He would'nt wish the piles of paper work on just anyone, no he was'nt that cruel. And she was young, the paper work would only crush her spirit into the ground. Unless she got pissed and destroyed the office and banned every sheet of paper from the land, barring toilet paper of course, but who in their right mind would write on that?

Still he had thought long and hard about who would be her Jounin sensei, and was both very pleased and appauled with his choice. He would be placeing her on Kakashi's Hatake's team. Along with the stotic snotty Uchiha. She would most likely kill him for placeing her on the same team as those two, but hey noone lived forever right?

To make a long story short Kakashi had been looking for the girl since the day her father had sealed the nine tailed fox inside of her, unfortunatly Sarutobi had thought him unstable at that time, and had kept her far from Kakashi's sight. Knowing that the man would most likely decide to court her out of fear that someone would try to take her from him or force himself into her life once she shot him down. He had no desire to deal with a besotted phycotic Hatake. The Uchiha she would simply kill him, when he got on her nerves.

So he had taught her to use a hedge to make herself look like someone else, as a way to protect her from certain unsavory people who would stop at nothing to hurt her, or make her disappear. To say that he should'nt have bothered to worry so much would be the understatment of the century. She was a visious little thing in pretty wrapping. Everyone alway underestimated her, and suffered for it. He knew he certainly had. Jiraiya had too.

Kakashi and the Uchiha would be no different. That was why he had arranged for Kakashi to meet her in the tower, during the meeting he was having to give the Jounin of the village information on their students. He wanted to know if the two of them would hit it off, and if not, well he would probably commit suicide to keep her from getting her hands on him.

"Jiji? Are you still here?" a soft lyrical voice asked very softly. His lips twitched slightly.

"Yes, Uzu. What do you need?" He asked as he stood up and walked over to the bed as she sat up and let the blanket fall back off of her head and pool around her hips as she shifted her position a bit.

"Lay down with me. I can sense how tired you are." She said as she fluffed up her pillow and gave it to him to use. He smiled in the semi darkness knowing that she could see him. Her vermillion red eyes seemed to glow eerily in the half dark, as she stared at him.

"Alright but only if you wake me up in a little bit. I have work to do today." he said as he climbed into bed beside her. He had forgotten just how charmingly childlike and innocent she could be when she was'nt standing in front of hateful eyes of the villagers. It was'nt that she was a bad person, far from it. She was actually very calm, collected, quiet, easy going, sweet girl. It was very easy to like her, and even easier to fall in love with her. Which was another thing that he worried about.

Both Hatake and the Uchiha would fight over her affections; if they perceved the other as a threat to their place in her heart. He just hoped that both would understand when she denied them the one thing they wanted the most. She had no intrest in relationships with men. She just barly tolerated him, and the only reason that she spoke to him at all and considered him her friend was the fact that the two of them had connected on an intelectual level. She liked his keen wit, and twisted humor.

He admired her stregnth, intelect, and her twisted sense of humor. The two of them often stood on the roof of the hokage tower drinking sake and playing cards, while joking about the things that they found funny most nights.

He chuckled softly as he lay down and closed his eyes, and with in moments was sound asleep and snoring. Totally forgetting the small figure in bed next to him was there and currently giving him a death glare for snoring while she was trying to sleep.

* * *

8:45 a.m.

It was time to wake the old man, since he barely had three minutes left to get to his office for the meeting. She knew that she was going to get yelled at, but honestly didn't care since it was her revenge for him waking her up with his snoring. When a girl like her asked a guy to lay down beside her and get some sleep she expected two things. 1) Total obediance. and 2) No goddamn snoring! Which was what brought her back to the reason why she was currently filling a coffee cup with slightly less skalding coffee and walking to the bed room with it. Once she was there she carfully pulled back the covers and tried not to let her eye twitch at the sight before her.

The old man was murmering some odd shit in his sleep before he turned onto his stomach and seemed to, dear god was he humping her pillow? Ew! Now she would have to burn it, and her bed! What the fuck did he think he was doing anyways? Oh god the mental images! The horror! It was then that he turned back onto his back and she saw his pants were open in the front, and was that his dingleling hanging out?!

She wondered as her eyes widened and she did the only thing that she could at this point to make things right. She screamed and dumped the coffee onto Sarutobi's crotch as she screamed and dropped down into the fetal position next to the bed screaming "My eyes, my eyes!" as he came awake with a loud yelp, and fell out of bed yelling curses.

What a nice start to an exciting day? Sometimes it just didn't pay to have eyes in her head.

* * *

9:17 a.m.

He was late! Why was it that he always seemed to be running late when _It _was involved. (he's going to start refuring to Uzu as it when ever he gets pissed at her.) Was it really so hard to wake him up with some breakfast in bed, and a nice cup of......iced tea, he was switching to iced tea since his coffee had mysteriously evolved into a sentient being and killed itself in a kamakaze attack on his genitals earlier. _Damn brat. _He snarled as the two of them ran across the roof tops to get to the tower. Unfortunatly his skin was still rather raw and he was having a hard time keeping up with Uzu.

Probably for the best since he was planning to kill her as soon as he was feeling up to par again, and could run her down. He had been wracking his brain trying to think up a way to get even with her, and had come to the conclusion that he should just gift wrap her and give to Hatake as a christmas present. Completel with little school girl sailor outfits, and angel outfits that would make the man crazier than he already was for her. Yeah that sounded like a fucking great plan. And if it worked out the man would marry the girl and she would no longer plauge him.

It could work. He knew he would certainly _love_ to give it a try. He could imagine the insanely happy look on Kakashi's face now. He could also imagine the horrified expression on _it's_ face. The thought was enough to make him cackle evilly. The two deserved each other. He thought as he landed outside the building and stared at Uzu for a moment, wondering what she was waiting on. She said nothing as she opened the door and held it for him.

* * *

_He was late. _Kakashi thought as he stood in front of the empty desk of the Third Hokage feeling like a fool, just like the other Jounin. Normally he was the one who was late, but for some odd reason today the village leader was. It was odd to say the least. Noone had been able to find the man, and they had all searched the tower twice. He was about to suggest that they all look for the elder again when they heard a roar coming from half way down the hall. "Stop pushing me!"

It was the Hokage's voice, and man did he sound pissed at whoever was pushing him. "Stop your damn whining and get in that room, or I'll throw you out the next window I see!" a muffled voice yelled at the man as the two people walking down the hall continued to argue rather loudly.

"Of course I'm whining you little punk! You spilled skalding hot coffee on me! I have burns where there should never be burns!" Sarutobi yelled back as Uzu continued to push him down the hall faster than he felt he should go. His crotch hurt damn it!

"Shut up, it's what you get for waking me up with your snoring, you bastard! I expect two things from a man when he sleeps in my bed! Two! Count the fingers, fool. One, is total obidence! Do you understand what I just said? Total! and Two, is no fucking snoring!" a female voice yelled from the other side of the door. Everyone was peeking around each other wanting to catch a glimps of what they assumed was the Third Hokage's girlfriend. No wonder they had'nt found him earlier.

"That hound is getting tail at his age?" Anko said as she looked warily from one face to another while Asuma was muttering while pinching the bridge of his nose,

"I'm not calling her mom. I'm not calling her mom." over and over again under his breath as the door opened and a very disgruntled looking Hokage stepped through the door. Followed by a small waif like girl with long silvery blond hair and piercing red eyes. She had her hands on the man's back and was pushing him farther into the room while the man kept twisting around and trying to slap her little hands away, as everyone gaped at the two. Oh dear god, she was just a kid. What had their hokage been thinking when he had starting dating her?

"I said knock it off. I'm perfectly capable of walking to my seat with out your help, Uzu." Sarutobi hissed at the girl. She merely gave him a cheeky grin and pulled something that looked like a thurmous out and held it in front of the old man's face.

"Would you like some more coffee Sarutobi, dear?" Uzu asked sweetly and watched her friend pale and all but run over to his desk and jumped behind it and hastily sat in his seat and tried not to fall to the floor, chair and all, as he nervously shuffled things around and coughed a few times. Uzu chuckled and took her place behind his chair and leaned back against the wall as the old man started the meeting.

"Thank you for coming to this meeting. I apoligise for being so late, but someone who shall remain nameless, didn't wake me up when she was supposed to, sice I was up for most of the night." Sarutobi said and didn't notice the wide eyed, jaws on the floors looks he was getting from everyone in the room. Barring Kakashi who had taken an avide intrest in the girl behind him.

His dark blue eye studying her facial features, the color of her hair, her size, build, and even the black finger nail polish on her dainty well manicured little nails. She looked familiar to him, but he was'nt quite sure where he had seen her face before. She was looked like she was twelve years old but he knew that could'nt be the case. No twelve year old had a fricking 32C cup bra size. So her age would have to be closer to fourteen, she was slightly tall for her age. The shape of her face, and eyes along with her silvery blond hair color and eye color gave her an exotic look. Where had he seen her face before?

He looked away from her for a moment and let his eyes wander around the room subtly, and stopped on the picture of the Fourth Hokage, and stared at it before his eye widened and realization seeped into his mind. Holy fucking shit! It was her! She was his former sensei's daughter. The girl that he had looked for for nearly fifteen years, and here she was in the same room with him, right under his fucking nose! How the hell could he have missed her? He knew that she looked slightly different because of the Kyuubi, but it was only her eyes that showed the demon's power was coursing through her veins. Everything else about her was exactly like her father.

_Who's team will she be on?_ He wondered as the Third Hokage's voice saying his name finally snapped him out of his thoughts. "Kakashi?" Sarutobi said as he watched the Jounin's body with narrowed eyes. Had he figured it out already?

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakahsi answered as he put his book away and gave the girl one last look as he stepped forward. Sarutobi sighed, yup he knew. And he was going to bother him to no end with questions about her.

"Here are the files on your team. Each file is as accurate as possable-" There was a snort of quiet laughter behind him. Turning around he glared at Uzu, and watched as she tried to cover her laugh with a cough as she looked away with a smirk still on her face.

"Except for your third student. It would seem that she has done something to keep her profile as far from accurate as possable. Is'nt that right brat?" Sarutobi asked as he turned in his chair again and glared at the girl again. She gave him an innocent look and shrugged. Kakashi's eye went back and forth from the files in his hand to the girl as he silently chanted, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD. OHMYGOD! He was going to have a break down right here. She was one of his students!

_It's too good to be true. _He thought as she stepped away from the wall and walked over to him and extended her hand to him and smiled as she introduce herself as, Uzu Caressue Namikaze. He stared at her extended hand for a couple of seconds too long because she frowned and let her hand drop back to her side and moved out of reach of him again. With a shuttered expression on her pretty face. Making his heart ache at the sight.

"Sorry, I sometimes forget that people dont like to be touched by me." She said as she forced a smile and looked Sarutobi who gave her a sad look. He knew that Kakashi would be suprised by her appearance, but he had honestly thought that the man would jump at the chance to shake her hand or something. He had'nt expected him to give Uzu the cold shoulder.

Suddenly snapping out of his stupor Kakashi shook his head and set his files down, "Sorry, Hatake Kakashi. I guess I'm your sensei now." He said the last bit of the sentance a little weakly. Uzu nodded. Kakashi nodded too, and looked at the Third Hokage like he was drowning and needed help. Sarutobi sighed and told Kakahsi and Uzu to go meet up with the other two on their team. Uzu gave the man a brillant smile and ran out the door while Kakahsi collected the files.

"Hey, wait for me, will you!" he called as he took off after her. She was already more than half way down the hall, speed walking. He frowned and sped up until he was right behind her.

_And so it begins...... _

* * *

Kakahsi and his student walked in silence most of the way to meet the other two on their team, a one Sakura Haruno, and Sauske Uchiha. Kakashi stared at the Uchiha's picture and bared his teeth behind his mask. The kid was a pretty boy, as well as a snob. He glanced at Uzu's back as he wondered if Sauske was the type of guy she would go for. And wanted to order her back to her home. He hated the Uchiha already.

Where as he had no opinion what so ever about the other girl, except that her hair color has hidious. Who wanted to have pink hair anyways? Had she gotten out of bed one morning and decided to play a game of dumbass? Well she had obviously won the game if that was the case.

Again his eye went to the small girl beside him. He frowned because she obviously thought that he had brushed her off, but in his defence he had felt just a bit over whelmed by her, which is a really rare thing to happen really. Especially since she was just a Genin and he was an elete Jounin.

Clearing his throat he decided to strik up a conversation with her. "So ah-Uzu, what are some of your hobbies?" He asked curiously. She looked at him with a confused look on her face before answering.

"A little bit of this. A little bit of that. You?" Kakashi resisted the urge to let his eyebrow twitch. She had'nt told him a damn thing!

"I like to read. I like music. Some of everything. Cooking is fun too. Do you like anything intresting?" He said as he studied her profile out of the corner of his eye.

"Artsy stuff. Some cooking. I'm not that great at it though." she said as she stared blankly ahead. He smiled and tried to think of something else to say.

"What exactly is artsy stuff?" He asked curiously. She gave him a funny look then looked back ahead.

"I can play over thirty instrements, for classical, pop, rock, and jazz style music. I can sing opera. I paint, when I feel like it. I design things, like...clothes, jewelry, even weapons. I can even make the things that I design. I write poetry, and short stories. I sketch. I cant really think of anything else right now." She said as she moved to walk ahead of him, wanting to end the conversation. But he kept pace with her as they came up to the school. Ah yes, the other two were waiting for them in there. Kakashi reached out and stopped Uzu as she started to go inside, by grabing her wrist. She looked back at him with a scowl on her face. Just what was his problem anyways?

He looked like he wanted to say something to her, but could'nt seem to articulate the words. "What is it now?" She asked as she pulled her wrist from his grasp after a second or so. It took some doing since he tightened his grip.

"Come to my place later. After the meeting with the others. I'll fix you whatever you want, and we'll talk." Kakashi finally said when he found the air that he had thought he had lost. The sight of her face made his heart ache painfully. His anxiety spiking to new levels. She gave him another funny look as she rubbed the feeling back into her wrist.

"Why?" She asked curiously. He looked uncomfortable for a moment before she tried once again to walk inside the school building, and was again stopped by his hand.

"Because I'm your sensei." he said unconvinsingly. She rolled her eyes, gods did the man think she was stupid or something. She knew he had another reason for asking her and she wanted to know what it was before she commited to anything.

"Why?" She repeated with an angry look on her face. He looked a bit irritated by the fact that she was questioning him.

"Because." He siad childishly. She was'nt impressed with his reasoning. Shaking her head she moved to try to go inside the school again and almost stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a low feral growl come from him. But she didn't because she was'nt impressed with the sudden display of aggression.

Knashing his teeth Kakashi watched as she started to walk away from him and got pissed, and grabbed her arm again as he moved forward and slammed her against the brick wall next to the door, causing the air in her lungs to leave in a whoosh as he pinned her there and waited for her to regain her breath.

"What the hell is wrong wi-" Uzu did'nt get to finish her angry rant because of the man's mouth, suddenly covering her own, his tongue slipping inside to explore the moist cavern. She moaned and tried to push him away, her small hands pushing against his chest in an effort to free herself. Kakashi lifted his mouth from hers a few minutes later to come up for air, she had stopped moving a few second ago, making him think that she needed the air more than he did, and he was right. Her legs could barely support her weight when he stepped away from her, he smiled and jumped at the chance to touch her again.

"What? What the hell was that for?" She asked weakly, her body was going hay wire on her, and she didn't understand why.

Kakashi smirked at the dazed look on her face. "Because I want you." He said simply, his words implying a lot of things, that even she got the gist of. She gapped at him for a moment. He wanted her. Did he think she was an bitch to be trained or something. She was a person, with feelings, and thoughts, and right now she didn't like the posessive way he was stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

So she did what any outraged girl would do, she smiled sweetly to make him think that she would accept him for....whatever, and then she punched him in the face and knocked him out cold and went to tell her other teamates that the meeting was off.


	2. love's battle field

Uzu returned home later that day in a fine rage. She broke two lamps after throwing them across the room at what she had imagined was Kakashi's head, ruined the clothes she had been waering because she had spent the better part after she had left the school grounds running through the woods around the village, and had tripped several times and ripped her clothes. Now she was exhausted, hungry, and bruised. Yay for her. Still she was happy that she was now free of him. And tomorrow morning, she was going to talk to Sarutobi and see if he could take her off of the team and put her somewhere else. She had no desire to be any where near a pervert.

She sat down at her kitchen table and stared at the plate of food that she had taken a hour to fix. Suddenly unintrested in it. Part of her felt guilty for treating her sensei like that. And another darker part of her had been secretly thrilled by his words. Why was that? All he had done was kiss her and tell her that he wanted her. Still she had an uneasy feeling about what she had done. He would probably retaliate in the morning when he saw her, and really she could'nt blame him if he did. _Why is this so hard?_ she wondered as she pushed her plate away and lay her head on the table and closed her eyes, unaware of the mis matched eyes staring at her from the roof top across from her apartment.

He had been caught by suprise. He had'nt expected her to strik him like that. But he was a masocist by nature and had found that enjoyed seeing her sweet smile just before she had knocked him on his ass. He had awoken in the front yard of the school building as she was leaving to go home. So he had followed her at a discreet distance. He had been momentarily alarmed when she had left the village and run around the woods for several hours before going home. He had followed her every step of the way.

He had listened to her screaming his name as she smashed two lamps by throwing them across the room and had smiled. She had quite the temper on her. Something that he would have to be wary of from now on. But it changed nothing. He was still hoplessly fixated on her. Partly because he had promised her father that he would take care of her. The other part was because he was hoplessly in love with the girl in the apartment, despite the fact that today had been the first time he had even seen her. And now that he knew what she was like in person he would do what he had planned ot do from the start. He had planned to love her no matter what since the day that her father had come barreling into his home yelling excitedly about being a dad to a wonderful baby girl, while holding the saunagram in his hands, and grinning like a mad man.

The fact that her father had sealed the nine tailed fox inside of her meant nothing to him. She was a person. Her father's little girl. His future wife. And that was that.

He watched her for several more minutes before realising that she had fallen asleep and cringed. She was going to be stiff in the morning if she didn't sleep in her bed. Looking around to see if the street was deserted he decided to go over there and put her to bed. It would give him a chance to clean up the broken glass, and get a feel for her personality much better. He could also check out some of her things and see what kind of girl she was. Hopfully she was'nt like the pink haired....thingy.

After deftly picking the lock on her window he silently slipped inside and looked around, the wall paper was a faded yellow, with paper missing in some places and peeling in others. The room was small, almost small enough to fit into his living space. There was no carpet on the hard wood floor, it had been painted a deep crimson color, which was odd. There were no pictures. No paintings. There were nine stacks of books going from the floor up to his chest in height along the far wall. The book titles ranging from pylosiphy, phycoligy, history, science, complex math matics, animal mating habits? Manga, and that was about it. Hm. It looked like she pretty much read whatever she could get her hands on. There was a small table with a sterio and a shelf under neath it filled with cd's. There was a small couch with a table and a lamp next to it on the oppisit side of the room from the sterio. Walking over to the couch he sat down for a moment. The chair was worn, the color and pattern faded, but it was comfortable.

After a minute or so he stood up and walked into the kitchen and looked around, familiarizing himself with where she kept her things and in what order she kept them in. Her dishes were white with little black and blue butterflys. How cute. He thought with a small smile, as he mover to look in her bed room. And stopped cold when he turned on the lights, there was dried blood everywhere, the floor, and walls were stained with the different patters that indicated blood spatted and near fatal wounds. Oh god, how had she survived? Each stain he saw made him feel like breaking down and crying. Looking over his shoulder at the still sleeping girl he wondered, how often did the villagers attack her? How did she get away from them? Did she fight back? Did fighting back even help?

It was no wonder she was so small for her age, abuse did funny things to a person's body and mind. He stepped back out of the den of horrors and flipped the light off as he shut the door behind him. And could'nt help but wonder if one or more of her attackers had used the same words that he had said to her earlier._ I want you. _Had she interpreted his words as a threat of some kind? Is that why she had punched him? Feeling sick at the thought he decided to take her with him.

Walking over to a closet that he had missed in his original sweep of the room he opened and looked inside to see if he could find a blanket to wrap her in before he left. After he had done what he had planned to do, he carried his small burden with him out into the night.

* * *

Uzu lay curled up on her side under the covers. She could'nt remember the last time she had slept so deeply. Sighing she shifted her body until she was laying on her back and smiled. The sheets smelled nice. Had Sarutobi come to see her before she got home last night and done the laundry for her? It would explain the scent of cinnamon, ginger, water, and air. It was a nice woodsy smell that made her wish she could stay in bed and dream about sleeping in the woods, with all the little deer, rabbits, and birds. She probably would have stayed in bed all day if she had'nt thrown back the covers and opened her eyes, and realised that she was'nt in her home.

The walls in the 'unknown and dead perpitrator once she found them' living space had almost sky blue walls, they were such a pale color, with navy trim around the closet, window, and such. What was she is an interior decorators home? The bed that she lay in was a king size, with dark blue, and navy colored sheets, pillows, and a matching blanket. So from what she had seen so far she knew that she was in a male's home, and had slept in a male's bed. So unless the mothership had finally come back to claim their way ward spawn, then the male who had nabbed her when she had been asleep must be......

The bed room door swung open startling her a bit as she glared at the offender. Her sensei, Hatake Kakashi, 26 yr.s old; single. Stood in the door way without his mask on, and smiled at her. As if he was just happy to see her. She hoped that his last birthday had been a nice one because she was gonna kill the idiot.

"Would you like something to eat?" He asked in a lazy drawl that told her that he didn't think she could hurt him even if she tried, barring of course yesterday.

My but she looked adorable when she was tousled, and angry. He grinned not bothering to hide the fact that he knew what was coming next as she jumped out of the bed and ran across the room and faked a punch, which he tried to block and ended up with her leg landing a solid kick to his stomach, sending him skidding down the hall as he tried to catch his breath as he staggered to his feet, knowing that she was right behind him.

_Ow, that hurt._ He thought as he ran into the living room ahead of her and looked around, not for a weapon, but to make sure he had removed anything that she could use to crush his skull in. He had also hidden all of his old Anbu weapons, kitchen knives and such away in a scroll, along with the rest of his furniture.

She was on him an instant later. Punch, dodge, punch, dodge, round house, duck! He caught her leg by the ankle, and noted how lovly and fragil her ankles were, then let his eyes travel up to........he silently laughed. The damn girl had'nt realised that she was wearing one of his shirts as a night gown, and he had a great view of her panties.

The look on Uzu's face went from homicidal rage to disbelief as soon as she noticed that she was'nt wearing her pants. She was wearing what appeared to be one of his shirts, since it was far too long to be anything else, and suddenly felt her blood boil. The son of a bitch had changed her clothes! He had touched her skin! And was currently staring at her panties. "Oi, pervert! My eyes are up here!" she yelled as she tried to pull her leg free of his grasp, when that didn't work she tried another tactic and did an nearly impossable manuver that was basically a jump, spin and kick while he held her leg, landing a blow to his alread injured face, forcing him to leg her go as he fell.

He tasted blood from a cut inside his mouth, probably from the kick forcing the skin of his inner cheek against his teeth, and he was'nt sure but his lip felt like it was bleeding too. He groaned, and despite the pain could'nt help but smile gleefully. He could'nt remember the last time he had had so much fun. _I think I'm in love._ His inner masacist cried happily. His dad had often told him when he was a teen that he hoped he fell for a woman that could and would kick his ass every time she was him smileing. He was begining to think his father had been an prophet.

Uzu sat down on his chest and grabbed his hair and started to beat his head against the wood floor, hard enough to make spots dance in his vision, as he struggled to breath, and get free, but he was suddenly felling very tired. Maybe he should rest for a bit. It was'nt like she was going anywhere since all of the exits were booby trapped. Yeah, that's what he would do. Sleep.....

Uzu got off of the man as soon as she got tired of knocking his head against the floor, and noted with grim satisfaction that he was unconcious. Sorry bastard deserved whatever hellish punishment awaited him when he woke up. She thought with a maniacl grin.

* * *

Sarutobi sat at his desk with a clear crystal ball sitting in front of him, watching the events as in Kakashi's home as they unfolded. Poor man had'nt a clue at what he had just stepped in. He sighed as his lips twitched in amusment. Uzu was beating the man's head against the floor. He was going to have one hellashious headache when he woke up but after what had happened this morning to Uzu's apartment he was'nt all that sure who he felt sorrier for. Uzu, for not knowing the why of Hatake's odd behavior. Or Kakashi for pissing off the worst person he could ever possably piss off. All he knew was Uzu's apartment building had been burned to the ground, and he was'nt all that sure if Kakashi was'nt the one responsable for the loss.

All he knew is that he dreaded telling her that her home was gone and she was now homeless. Of course Kakashi would probably find an excuse to get her to stay with him. Something along the lines of, "She's my student, and my responsablility." or his personal favorite "Oh no! Your home burned to the ground, dont worry sensei's here, and he'll take care of you." He snorted as he tried to keep from laughing as he imagined Kakashi doing just that while hugging Uzu while still smelling of gasaline, and lighter fluid. Yes, he was probably responsable for the girl's current plight, but the bastard was sneaky about his dealings. So really there was no evidence to tie him to the incident.

Still if Kakashi said that she could stay with him, Sarutobi would have no choice but to give in. Esspecially if the man pulled the, "She's my bride." routine again. Sarutobi had told him many times that he had'nt actually married the girl, yet and there for could'nt do anything to keep her with him short of breaking her spirit. Something that he hoped the man would'nt resort to. But Kakashi would just smile at him and pay no attention to him. In his heart the girl was his, and that was the end of that.

_I am so not looking forward to this. _

* * *

Uzu sat on the floor glaring at the unconcous man with a renewed vengence, quietly hopeing that she could will him to burst into flames. She had discovered only a few minutes ago that every exit leading to freedom was booby trapped with ninja wires, kunai knives, and paper bombs. The bastard had trapped them both inside of his home. But why? What purpose did he have to trap them both like this? Why her? She didn't understand.

His body twitched, and a scowl marred his perfect features, as he groaned and started to wake up. He had been watching her from under his lashes for the past fifteen minutes after he had once again regained concousness. She was sitting on the floor several feet from him with her back against the wall, her head hung slightly and she was muttering under her breath. Normally one would'nt be able to hear what a person said when they spoke so softly, but he heard her perfectly. She didn't know why he had trapped them together.

To him the answer was simple, he wanted to get to know her on a deeper more personal level, than simply that of a student and teacher. He wanted to know everything about her. He had missed fourteen years of her life and was curious about what kind of person she was, and wished to someday be. Still he was worried.

* * *

He was a weapon. A tool to be used to protect his villige and the ones inside of it. He was damaged. Bloodstained, all but ruined. And his worst fear was having her find out about the blood staining his hands and reject him, see him as a monster, something to be killed not saved. He would die if that happened.

He had lived for her since the day he had learned of her upcoming birth. He had nearly died when he found out that her father had used her as a living sacrafice to save the village. He had fought to defend her all these years, and now he simply wanted what he had dreamed of for the better part of his lonely years. A companion. A female that he could come home to after long strenious missions. Some one to hold him and comfort him when he suffered from night terrors, and cried. Someone who could share with him the warmth that he no longer had. That is what he longed for. That is what she was to him, and if he had to become a true monster and put her in chains to keep her with him, then that is exactly what he would do.

He had dreamed of her for many years. Imagining the type of young woman she would become. He was'nt disappointed.


	3. kakashi's companion

"Your a visious young lady, are'nt you." Kakashi said as he slowly sat up. Hn, he must have a cuncussion. Everything was spinning. She looked at him but did'nt say anything. She was a bit too busy trying to think of a way out. Maybe she should just play along with him and see what it was that he wanted. He looked at her over his shoulder with narrowed eyes. _What is she thinking? _More ways to bash his head in no doubt.

"Something wrong honey?" Kakashi asked as he slowly, very slowly made his way over to her; the world was still spinning, and he was starting to get sick. He came to a stop right in front of her. Their bodies were so close that he could feel the heat radiating from her small form. She said nothing, she didn't look at him. Frowning he reached out and put his finger tips under her chin, and forced her head up so that she was looking at him.

Her eyes were vacent, her expression blank. What was wrong with her? Was she afraid fo him? Did she think that he would hurt her? The thought of hurting her and having her fear him made his stomach twist into painful knots. "Uzu, what's wrong?" he asked softly as he stared at her blank face.

"Why am I here?" she asked. Her expression remained blank as he sighed and started to let his hand fall away from her skin.

"Because, I've been waiting for you for a very long time. I know you dont understand, but.....I cant lose you." He said gently watching the brief flicker of expression on her lovely face. Suprise, disbelief, hope? Had noone ever told her that they cared about her? Had people often gotten close to her and then betray her? It made him sad to see such a look on her face.

"Why? Why me? There are tons of other girls in the world. So why me?" She asked past the odd lump that had formed in her throat. He gave her a tender smile as he got to his feet and with only a bit of difficulty walked, or staggered over to his kitchen counter and picked up the small photo albem that he had been looking at before she had woken up, and made his way back to where she was sitting, and sat back down and opened the book.

"Do you know who your father was?" He asked curious to know if she knew, she nodded her head warily. His lips twitched as he found the photo's, jurnal entries and papers that he had been looking for. And handed it to her. She looked down at the book in her hand and saw a picture of a grinning man with blue eyes, wild blond hair, a smiling woman with a swollen stomach, and shocking red hair, and a young boy with wild silver white hair, and mis matched eyes standing in front of a house. The man had his arms around the woman and the boy. Her parents, and the man right in front of her, as he had been as a young man.

They looked happy. Kakashi smiled as he thought back to that day. It had been four months before Uzu's birth. He had stopped by to help paint the nursery with Minato, while Kushina rested.

Minato had gone crazy when he had found out that he was going to be a father. He had went out into the woods that very same day and had'nt come back for three days. At first Kushina had wondered if maybe he had'nt wanted the baby. But he had lay those fears to rest when he returned with several things in tow. One had been an engagment ring. Two had been a fricking wagon full of toys, baby clothes, supplies, paint, different colors like blue, green-which both Kushina and Kakashi had said no too-red,white, yellow, purple, orange, and several others; and several large and medium pieces of sturdy oak wood. He had used those to carve his daughters cradle. He had asked Kakashi to carve a small rocking chair for her, it had taken them months, but they had finally finished each piece of furniture that would be in the nursery.

Of course they had had to redo the nursery four times, since Minato had first assumed that he would be having a boy, instead of a girl. But once he found out he would have a daughter instead he had flipped out. He had started interviewing people, looking on them with a fathers concern for his baby girl. From what Kakashi had figured out from the interviews Minato had decided to stamp out anyone that he saw as a potental first love for his baby girl. Because he already had his heart on Kakashi being his son one day. And noone was going to ruin all of his hard work!

He had sat down with Kakashi on more than one accasion and lectured the teen on what he should do if he saw a guy cozying up to their baby. He had drilled it into Kakashi's head to kill on sight and ask questions later. Which was fine with Kakashi because he didn't like the idea of some pervert getting close to his future wife.

He had always thought that he would get to see Uzu every day, speak with her, play games with her, watch her grow up. It still upset him that she had been taken from him by the Hokage, and Jiraiya the night that the demon had been sealed inside of her. It was the first time he had held her, and it haunted him to know that she had been ripped from his arms, and taken somewhere, where she had had to live alone, fending for herself. She would have been much safer if she had been allowed to stay with him. She would never have been alone. He never would have left her to fend for herself. He could have protected her from everything that she had suffered, if the Third had not of interfered.

* * *

Uzu looked at the pictures, then moved to the jurnal entries. The jurnal pages came from several different people. Her father, who had been excited. He spoke constantly of all the things that he would do with her, all the picnics, the birthday parties, the games that he could teach her, and of course to stay away from boys. She was spoken for.

She frowned at that sentance. Spoken for? By who? Sarutobi had never mentioned that she might have a fiancee somewhere in the wide world. And she was pretty sure that he would tell her if she did.

Moving on she read Kakashi's jurnal entries. He spoke of different things. Of how he hoped that she would be a nice person, with a great smile, and he would never let her be lonely like he had been growing up. He often wrote poems for her, and she found several different lullaby's that he had written for her. They were lovely. To her it seemed very much like he was still trying to keep his promise to never let her be lonely. Frankly she didn't get it. If he was so concered that she would be lonely as a child, why had'nt he stepped forward before now?

There were several others who had written to her. One was her mother. Another was Jiraiya. Some people named Obito, who told jokes constantly. And Rin, who told her of boys. A lot of that letter had been blacked out. _Okay.... _

"You were all very excited about me coming into the world." She said as she took one last look at the picture of her parents together and gently closed the book and handed it back to Kakashi.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, very excited. All of us were going to raise you together." He said softly. She looked at him as she blinked back tears. As a child people had often told her that she had been abandoned by her family, because they had'nt wanted her. The people had told her that she didn't deserve a happy life. Noone wanted her. And many other things, and after the first four years of her life she had started to beleave them.

Only Sarutobi had taken an intrest in her. Only he had told her that the others were wrong. That she was a lovely little girl and she had had a family that had died to give her anything that she could ever want. She had never believed him until now.

"Why didn't you come sooner? Why didn't you ever step forward and introduce yourself? Why now?" She asked as tears slipped down her face. Her heart ached. Her family had loved her. They had died to save her. And Kakashi had been here right in front of her the whole time. She didn't understand.

"I tried. Itried to find you. I looked everywhere for you. I didn't know if you were dead, alive, alone, adopted. I asked the Hokage for fourteen years to take me to you! And he always said the same thing. No. I did everything I could to find you. I could'nt beleave it when you walked into the Hokage's office yesterday. I had wasted so many years beating myself up for not knowing, and there you were." Kakashi said as he started to cry, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his body, tucking her head under his chin as he shook with silent sobs.

She sat there in his arms trying to figure out what to do next. Where did that leave them? She was'nt related to him by blood but it was obvious that he loved her enough to look for her for the past fourteen years. Now she understood why he wanted her. He was being eaten alive by his guilt. He felt that he had failed her, and broken his promise. He needed her to stay with him.

"Your the only family I have left. I wont give you up, I love you too much." he said inbetween sobs needing her to understand why he could'nt let her go. _He would die before he let her leave him._


	4. brains,zombi's, kisses oh my

Kakashi held Uzu in his arms for almost forty five minutes; it was how long it took for him to calm himself down, before he finally let her go. He was about to open his mouth to apologize when her stomach let out a loud rumble, indicating that she was hungry, and had to bite the inside of his other cheek (the one that wasn't hurt by her super kick) as he tried not to laugh at her embarrassed expression. She was so cute when her face was pink!

"I-ugh, guess I'm hungry…" She said as she wrapped her arms around her stomach to try and muffle the sound. Kakashi's eyes twinkled as his shoulders shook with barely suppressed mirth. She glared at him and rolled her eyes, people were so predictable.

"Go on and laugh. I know you wanna." She said as stood up and walked away from him to look at what he had in the kitchen. She was more than just hungry she was starving. Not eating anything the night before was a mistake she wasn't likely to repeat again in the near future since her sensei was practically rolling on the floor while he laughed. She made a tsking sound and pouted a little as she searched his refrigerator, and cabinets.

Oh dear god, he had cheese cake! And a whole pile of chocolate bars, a whole chicken that had been basted with orange marmalade, fresh fruit, baked baby potatoes and carrots, a fresh garden salad with several different dressings, sweet eel sushi, crab ragoons, and sugar dumplings. Bloody hell, he had enough pre cooked food to feed the village for a month!

"Go ahead and dig in, we still have time before we have to go meet the other two. It's only-" Kakashi looked at the clock on the wall; hn was it twelve thirty already? Aww, Sauske and Sakura could wait another hour or two, or seven if he could charm Uzu into taking a shower, and a date after. What was a couple of hours between teammates after all?

Uzu looked at the clock and then gave him an 'uh-huh' look as he grinned at her. Closing the fridge she sighed, she could wait to eat until later. "What did you do with my clothes?" she asked as she walked away from the kitchen. Kakashi cringed and suddenly found the floor interesting. Uzu narrowed her eyes at him and waited for him to answer her question.

He had hoped that he could delay that part of their conversation, since he had burned the accursed clothes. Accidentally of course. Just like he had accidentally bought her some new one's that would look way cuter on her than her ruined ones. Seriously the damn things had fallen into his buggy at the store while he wasn't looking. Well, that was his story and he was sticking to it goddamn it.

"Well, I sort of accidentally ruined them…." He said softly then threw up his arms to protect his face and peeked through the little opening. Uzu just stared at him. Well she had expected something along those lines but not quite that. Sighing she pushed her hair back from her face, the action causing the hem of the shirt she was wearing to rise a bit, catching his eyes.

Oh man, he was really starting to love the view. Uzu glanced at him and almost snapped, "My eyes are up here." again but found the fact that he was staring at her like he wanted to eat her, was just a bit flattering, as well as odd. He didn't look like he just wanted to eat her; she saw the possessive look in his eyes when he looked at her, and found that she was curious about why he looked at her like that.

"So I kind of got you some new ones. They're in the closet in my room, you cant miss them." Kakashi continued as she let her arm drop taking his favorite sight from him. And he almost begged her to push her hair away from her face again. It just wasn't the nice view of her legs, or the slightest showing of her panties that he liked. It was the way she looked when she had a vexed expression on her face as she pushed her hair back. For some bizarre reason he thought it was hot.

Maybe he was just mental.

"That's fine." She said as she started down the hall to his room. Kakashi kept his arms up in front of his face for several more seconds before calling after her,

"So you're not going to beat the shit out of me? I actually get to live, and be happy and stuff?" Uzu's eye twitched as she started to pull off his shirt. Just what kind of girl did he think she was? _I should have hit him again._ She thought as she pulled on the shirt that he had gotten for her. It was a black leather short shirt that stopped just three inches below her breasts with one shoulder strap, once that was on she moved to the black jacket, her pants were black kaki's with pockets; sweet.

Once she was dressed she pulled on her lace up combat boots with the three inch wide heels, and her fingerless gloves, and pulled her hair back into a braid and walked back down the hall to where Kakashi was waiting for her dressed, masked, and armed to the teeth. His eyes lit up as he stared at her, the clothes he had picked for her fit like a glove.

They were tight enough in some places to show her curves beautifully and loose enough in others to still be comfortable.

"Wow, you clean up nice." he said as he let he gave her a hot once over, letting his eyes stop to rest on her breasts briefly before continuing their path down her legs to her feet then back up again.

She grinned at him and reached for the door then stopped. Had he disarmed the trap on the other side? He watched her curiously as she hesitated. She was wondering if he had disarmed the trap on the other side. He smirked behind his mask, of course he had. He had had two shadow clones standing by to keep her from being hurt just in case she had decided to try and leave earlier.

"Go ahead and open the door." He said gently. She gave him a suspicious look, making him grin even more.

It was going to be a fun day.

* * *

Sauske Uchiha stood on the bridge where his team was supposed to be meeting trying to extract himself from his pink haired teammates grasp. He had tried everything so far to get her to leave him alone, and nothing worked. He had been thinking of which girl in the village he was going to end up marrying, since the village council was pushing him to do just that, so that he could restart his clan.

He knew one thing for sure his fan club was out. He didn't need a weakling for a wife. He wanted a girl that was just as strong as him, and just as independent as he was. He didn't need a woman who would faint at the sight of blood, or cry when she broke a nail. He didn't want a woman that would be cowed or intimidated by him, and his clan name.

But the trouble was that all of them were. It was baffling how every damn girl in the leaf village was exactly what he didn't need. It was right about then that a girl about his age appeared on the bridge, her sudden appearance startling him some what.

_No not another fan girl! _He silently mourned as she looked at him, while he glared at her. Wait, hadn't she been the girl that he had met yesterday? The one who had told him and Sakura to go home, because their sensei had been hit by a train.

"Looks like I win, sensei." she said with a grin as a tall man with wild silvery white spikey hair appeared next to her. The Jounin gave her a dirty look and muttered under his breath, something along the lines of "wait until I get you alone" as he folded his arms across his chest and started talking.

Ah so he was their sensei. Figures that he hadn't really been hit by a train. "Your late, sensei! And who the hell is she? What is she doing here? Where is our third teammate?" Sakura yelled as she glared hatefully at Uzu. How dare another girl get close to her Sauske-kun!

Kakashi visibly flinched and moved to hide behind Uzu. Dear god, what had the third Hokage been thinking to put _her _on his rookie team? Not only was she loud, and pink, but she was making him feel sick just looking at her. Uzu glanced at the pink haired girl and sighed as Kakashi continued to hide behind her. Ah yes, the joys of teaching obnoxious pre teens. It looked like she would have to step in since Kakashi was obviously to wierded out to say anything to shut the girl up. Yippee.

Lifting her fingers to her mouth Uzu whistled loudly and yelled, "Down bitch!" Effectivly shutting the stunned girl up as she turned to Kakashi,

"You can take it from here. And remember that they can smell fear." She whispered to him as she brushed past Sakura to stand against the railing next to Sauske.

"Ah right. Sorry Uzu and I were late because well-" He paused. He really didn't have any good excuses for why they were late. Fortunatly for him Uzu chose that moment to speak up.

"Because sensei got hit by a train yesterday, I had to go out of the village to find a witch doctor so that he could be brought back to life as a zombi. Do you still feel hungry for brains sensei?" She asked sympathetically.

Kakashi not daring to miss the chance that she had given him, started to open his mouth to reply when his stomach growled. And he started to drool a little through his mask, and drawled out the words, "Mmmm, brains." As he reached for Sakura, who screamed and ran over to Uzu, and Sauske. And tried to hide behind them.

Sauske paled, he had never heard of a witch doctor bringing the dead back to life, but he had seen enough monster movies to know that he shouldn't take any chances, as Kakashi started to stagger/limp toward them. Uzu grinned and yelled dramatically,

"Oh no! Whatever shall we do? He'll eat all of your brains!" As he got closer.

"How do we stop him?" The terrified pink haired girl shrieked. Kakashi's lips twitched behind his mask, morphed into a leer as he got closer.

"I don't know how we stop him. He's a zombi for gods sake!" Sauske snarled as he edged away from the deranged Jounin.

"Kiiiiiiiisssssssss." Kakashi drawled as he got even closer, and reached out his hands for one of his students. He grabbed Uzu as the other two thrust her forward, and planted his masked lips on hers.

She pulled back a few seconds later and wiped her cheek with her hand and said, "Eww, sensei, you drooled!"


	5. punishment

It was an hour after that that the two gullible students became finally convinced that their sensei was insane. It wasn't enough to simply play at being a zombie, and sexually harassing their third teammate, which is what they finally figured Uzu to be. But it was also their team training methods that….raised a lot of questions.

Like the trust exercise that they had had thirty nine minutes ago. It had only lasted fifteen minutes, but it had also been the longest fifteen minutes of their young lives. Which was entirely Sakura's fault, because the girl had seen fit to open her mouth and lecture both their sensei and their teammate because of their unprofessional behavior. And had dragged Sauske into it, much to the Uchiha's horror.

The exercise itself had consisted of falling back into one of your teammates arms. Sounds simple right? Well you would be wrong in your assumption, since Kakashi had had a little tiny stipulation, "to make things interesting" is what he had said as he summoned nine huge ninja dogs that had to be of wolf decent, if the looks of them was anything to go by. And then explained to them after pairing Sakura with Sauske.

And himself with Uzu that anyone who failed this particular test would not only be kicked off the team, but they would be subject to a penalty. As he uncovered a shallow pit full of bamboo spikes. If they failed they would not only fall back into the pit and probably get hurt or god forbid killed, but they would also be tied down and ravished by his dogs one after the other for two hours. He had then smirked at the pale teeny boppers and told them to begin. Uzu had looked at the two terrified teens and then at him.

She knew he was joking, but the other two didn't. So when it was her turn to fall back into Kakashi's arms she had failed the test, much to his horror, and had taken the dogs off in the bushes and made a huge ruckus screaming when one would scream while the dogs all growled, and stuff as they tried to take a stick that she had picked up from her hand. Kakashi had stood there frozen, unsure what to do.

She had called his bluff and made a fool out of him. But on the other hand she was scaring the other two witless. Finally unable to stand the guilt he had called that exercise off and started a new one after giving Uzu a dirty look. The next exercise was teamwork based. He split the team into two pairs again. And had one pair work to get a set of bells from the other pair. Once again Sauske had been paired with Sakura.

While Uzu had been paired with Kakashi, this time for different reasons. He had absolutely no information in her file about her fighting style, what her strength's and weaknesses were, and was more than a little curious to find out just what she could do.

And that is why he was currently sitting in a tree thirty feet off of the ground waiting for Sakura and Sauske to make a move.

Kakashi peeked from the small opening in the branches and watched as Sauske decided to attack his partner, Uzu stood there with her arms crossed tapping her foot impatiently, her red eyes never straying from Sauske's face as he lunged at her. She side stepped him and waited for his shadow clone as it silently came up behind her. It was almost with in reach when he smirked at her, thinking that she really had no clue that it was about to jump her, and dropped to her stomach as the shadow clone lunged for her and ended up slamming into Sauske and canceling itself out as she did a quick leg sweep and then kicked the boy hard in the face as he fell, and sent him flying into the lake ten feet behind him bleeding.

She cringed and made as a sympathetic crossed her face, had she just broken his nose? There was an enraged shriek from the pink haired girl as she threw several kunai at Uzu who jumped back just in time to avoid being hit as the girl charged her. Shit, this is why she hated little girly girls. They never had a single solitary thought in their heads outside of who they had their crush on. The girl alone would end up getting their team killed if she didn't grow up.

Uzu thought as she dodged a well aimed punch to her face, and deflected a kick to her ribs with her other arm, and grasped the front of her teammates shirt and hip flipped her then jumped away out of her reach. As she came up swinging again. Jesus who did she think she was fighting an actually enemy? She was finding it difficult not to pull her punches since Sakura was obviously aiming for her vitals with her attacks.

Dodging another attack, this one by the kunai in Sakura's hand, aimed at her throat, she grabbed the pink haired blobs wrists in one hand and slapped her as hard as she could to try and stun her enough to make her drop the weapon. It only pissed the angry girl off more, "You fucking bitch! How dare you hurt my Sauske-kun, I'll kill you!" she yelled as she finally cornered Uzu against a tree, and tried to push the kunai against the girls neck. She would kill her for making Sauske bleed.

"Knock it off you idiot! You cant kill me for defending myself!" Uzu said as she felt the cold metal slightly prick her skin, a little drop of blood welled and slipped down her neck from the shallow cut fueling Sakura's insane strength even more as she tried to push the blade farther. She wouldn't stop until she laid the blond whore's corpse at Sauske's feet.

Lifting her leg she kneed Uzu in the stomach, once, twice, there was a sickening crack from one of her ribs; three times before Uzu started to find it difficult to breath. Goddamn it, she was not going to let so fucking retard kill her.

By this time Sauske who had managed to drag himself out of the water, saw what was happening along with a worried Kakashi and both males dragged the homicidally enraged pinkett off of Uzu as she collapsed to the ground and coughed up a little blood as Kakashi subdued Sakura, by tying her to a post in the ground and having his ninja dogs watch her while he and Sauske both checked on Uzu.

It was a good thing that she had her companion or she might've actually been worried. She was on the ground on her hands and knees trying to breath through the searing pain in her side. Her arms and legs felt weak, and her breathing was labored, mainly because it hurt to breathe, and she was pretty sure that her broken rib had punctured her lung, she could feel the blood pooling in it, making it even harder to breath. Kakashi dropped down beside to his knee beside her and reached out to pull her jacket up so that he could check her side.

He knew that she wasn't fatally wounded, but she was in obvious discomfort as he gently touched her side where he saw a black, purple and blue bruise spreading along her ribs, making her nearly jump out of her skin and hiss like a cat. "That hurts Kakashi." She said from between gritted teeth. He gave her face a quick look as Sauske hovered behind him biting his lip, the pain in his face forgotten as he studied the large bruise on the girl's ribs.

Kakashi frowned as he used some medical jutsu that he had picked up in Anbu, she had a punctured lung, some internal bleeding. But none of the wounds were fatal since they were already healing. The nine tailed foxes doing no doubt. "Think you'll be okay sitting here while I deal with Sakura?" he asked gently as he brushed her hair back from her face. She gave him a grim smile.

"Take your time, I'm not going to move for the next few minutes." she said as he gave her a guilty look as he leaned in and kissed her forehead then jumped to his feet, and moved toward Sakura as rage toward the crazed girl bubbled up in his chest. He was of the mind to kill her and let his dogs pick her corpse clean, but he had a much worse fate in mind for the girl.

He moved out of the clearing with a sadistic smile on his handsome face. He would teach the little bitch to hurt his female.

She would wish she had never done such a stupid thing by the time he was done with her.

Whistling he called his wolf dogs to him. Watching them as they all ran to gather around where he was standing as he pulled a vial out of his weapons pouch, a clear liquid with a slightly light yellow tint to it and read the instructions on the side. Use a liberal amount to attract stud. It was a type of dog pheromone that was used for breeding.

He usually used it when he wanted to try breeding his ninja dogs, but it would suit his purpose nicely. If Sakura was going to act like a bitch in heat then he would treat her like one. He walked over to the angry girl and reached out and untied her, and kept a tight grip on her upper arm as he dragged the still angry girl into the woods where noone would see what he was going to do to punish her. His dogs followed close behind.

Once he was out of sight and ear shot, he kicked the girl's legs out from under her and forced her to lay face down in the dirt as he tied a rope around both of her wrists, and tied it to a kunai that he had pushed into the root of a large tree and tied it off so that it wouldn't give, she would be face down in the dirt the whole time. Then turned his focus to tying her ankles, having cut the rope in half and wound it around her upper legs first then tied it off using another kunai in the dirt beside her, making it so that her legs would be spread wide.

He didn't want to have to hold her down for this. The task was distasteful enough. Once he was finished he lifted her skirt a bit and ripped her shorts along both sides. She was starting to get antsy by this time, "What are you doing? Hey, stop touching me you fucking pervert. I'm saving myself for Sauske-kun!" She yelled as he cut the remainder of the clothes away from her and exposed her pussy.

His dogs shifted from paw to paw watching curiously as she started to struggle as Kakashi opened the vial and dipped his finger inside and ran the wet finger tip along the exposed skin of her feminine core, causing the girl to stiffen, and then struggle to try to free her self in earnest. Just what the hell did he think he was doing touching her down there? Slipping his finger inside of her as she started to cry, after soaking it a second time he mingled the two scents together so that it would be indistinguishable.

Then wet it a third time and smeared it around the puckered skin of her ass, and along the inside of her thighs and then stood and let his dogs go over to her and start sniffing her. Sakura stiffened as several tears slipped down her face, when she heard a low feral growl coming from one of the dogs as he sensei put some distance between them. Why was he doing this to her?

"My friends are going to break you in Sakura. And they aren't going to be gentle about it. I'll be back for you in a couple of hours. Have fun." He said as she started to leave. Sakura screamed,

"Why are you doing this?" Kakahsi froze and turned around to face her as one of his dogs got into position behind her.

"If your going to act like a bitch then I'll treat you like one." He said coldly and turned away as his dog mounted the terrified girl. She screamed as it pushed it's sex into her pussy and started humping her. His skin crawled and his stomach lurched as he fought down the bile in his throat as he walked away.

It wasn't the first time he had delt with a woman like this, but the other times had been jobs. This was a personal matter to him, but it still didn't help him keep the bile down as he got half way back to the clearing before he threw up. God, he was a monster. How could he be trusted to care for Uzu when he resorted to such horrible methods against one of their own just to punish the one who had hurt her. He hated himself.

It took several minutes longer than he would have liked since he had had to stop and wash Sakura's scent off of his hands. He still felt ill, but to be honest he was pretty sure that her fate would have been worse if the third Hokage had gotten ahold of her. At least she would survive his punishment. She probably would'nt have been so lucky if the Hokage had gotten to her first. He would have to tell Sarutobi of what had happened and what he had done in retaliation.


	6. the monster who loves her

After he was done throwing up and washing himself off he quietly made his way to the clearing where he found Uzu and Sauske steeped in a political debate about how the village was run, and who was really running it. Looking at the two sitting side by side after what he had just done to Sakura made his vision blur, they looked so innocent compared to him. _That's because they were still young and sheltered from the cruelties of the world around them._

They didn't know that he was the shinobi people hired to teach others lessons. When he had been in Anbu he had earned the nickname 'Punisher' because of the things he had been hired to do. And though he hated to do them the intended targets would have been killed if he didn't do his job properly the first time. He had mostly dealt with unfaithful wives of lords, when he hadn't been hired to simply kill them that is. His methods were questionable, brutal, and damning. But they worked.

And after he was done he always took several days off so that he could recuperate in his home. Often sitting in his shower trying to scrub the invisible dirt from his skin, leaving it raw and bleeding. He cried, and screamed, and had even tried to kill himself on several occasions. It was after about four years and so many attempts later that the Third Hokage had stepped in and made him leave Anbu, and get some help. By then he had almost been a basket case, incapable of doing his job as a ninja.

It had taken time, and a shit load of therapy, and pills to stabilize him. And now that he had hurt Sakura he wasn't so sure he could trust himself not to get pissed at Uzu for something and do the same to her. As much as he did deny that he would do that to her, he had to second guess himself on this. She meant too damn much to him, if he couldn't trust himself to be around her, to remain level headed, then he would have no choice but to disappear from her life and everyone else's forever.

Looking down at his hands, he could almost see the invisible dirt that he always tried to scrub away. It pissed him off that he had hurt one of his students, and been put in this kind of situation again. He hated it.

"Uzu, Sauske, lets go. I need….to report to the Hokage." Kakashi said, did his voice just shake as he spoke? The two stopped speaking as Sauske held his hand out to Uzu and helped her up. And despite every fucked up thing Kakashi was thinking and feeling he still managed to glare at Sauske as if he would like to gut him. How dare he touch his Uzu-chan.

Uzu looked at Kakashi as Sauske pulled her to her feet, then looked behind him. Where was Sakura? She wondered as she looked over at Sauske, he was apparently thinking the same thing because he was also looking for the pink haired girl. He glanced at her then back at their sensei and was about to ask when Uzu spoke up.

"Kakashi-sensei, where is Sakura?" she asked as the Jounin reached out and pulled her shirt up again, checking her side. The bruise was still there, but her lung no longer had a hole in it, and her rib had knitted back together leaving only a little tenderness left. The bruise would mar her skin for another day or so before it too would disappear. Letting the fabric fall back into place he gave her a brief sorrowful look then took off running, knowing that she would have trouble keeping up. And that was fine, because he didn't want her to hear what he had to say.

* * *

He beat both of the teens to the office by twenty minutes, since Sauske had stayed behind to help Uzu in her weakened condition. He didn't bother to tell the receptionist that he needed to see the old man, he simply barged in, expecting the man to be in a meeting or something, but found that he was simply sitting behind his desk drinking ice cold tea.

"Kakashi, what brings you here?" Sarutobi asked as the younger man kicked the door closed and locked it. The world could wait while he spilled his heart.

"Sauske and Uzu both passed the bell test." Kakashi started to say and saw the look of surprise on Sarutobi's face. Was the Uchiha boy still breathing? He would have thought that Uzu would have murdered him by now. Looks like he owed Asuma and Anko fifty bucks each. Damn it.

"And what about Sakura?" Sarutobi asked curiously as he noted the way Kakashi was staring at the floor, he was breathing a little too hard, his skin; or what could be seen of it was a little bit grey looking. He narrowed his eyes at the man when he didn't answer him. He hadn't killed the girl had he? Because if he had that would be another fifty bucks he would owe Asuma.

"The test was doing well one minute, and then the stupid girl witnessed Uzu kicking Sauske in the face, and she went balistic." Kakashi said as he looked up from the floor finally. The man behind the desk steepled his fingers and waited for him to continue.

"What did she do?" He asked the Jounin. Kakashi looked like he was about to get sick all over his nice paper covered floor.

Ah, so he had dealt out a punishment. No wonder he looked like he was about to break down right in front of him.

"She tried to kill Uzu." Kakashi said quietly, as the older man's expression darkened and he stood up and walked over to the window and looked outside. He was afraid to ask if Uzu was alright. He needn't have bothered since right about then Sauske appeared in the court yard below, with the girl on his back. He saw the brief flicker of pain cross the girl's face, before she gave Sauske an apoligetic smile.

"She had her pinned and…she broke one of her ribs, which punctured her lung; trying to get her to let go of the hand holding a kunai. She was trying to slit her throat." Kakashi continued. Sarutobi glanced at the younger man and sighed.

"I'm sure that whatever punishment you gave her was a fitting one." Sarutobi said gently. Kakashi bit his lower lip under his mask and shook his head. He wasn't so sure that giving her to the dogs was very fitting, but it was a hell of a lot better than simply killing the stupid brat.

"I gave her to my dogs." Kakashi said, his voice barely above a whisper now. Sarutobi nodded. Yes, that was a fitting punishment for the girl. If he had learned of what had happened, he would have been even more cruel.

"Thank you for telling me Kakashi. However you needn't have bothered. I was going to summon You and Uzu later on. It would seem that someone in the village thought it would be funny to burn down Uzu's home last night. Do you happen to know anything about the incident?" He asked as he looked at the younger man. He looked shocked. He supposed that he had been wrong in assuming that Kakashi had had something to do with the attack.

"Kakashi, would you let her stay with you?" Sarutobi asked quietly as he watched Sauske hand Uzu a cold soda from one of the vending machines inside the building.

Kakashi looked at the man and nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama." She could stay with him until the end of time.


	7. forgivness for his sins

After Sarutobi had asked Uzu to come to his office for a little talk, Uzu spent her time walking up to his office wracking her brain. What had she done this time? Did she paint the Anbu headquarters pink and neon orange with green and red spots again? No she did that last month. She had switched out their shampoo with different hair colors, and tie dyed their uniforms bright pink while they slept, but other than that she hadn't done anything to warrant an ass chewing.

As she opened the door she peeked around it to look at the two men in the office. Kakashi still looked off, his skin was grey and clammy, and his body was stiff. Sarutobi sat behind his desk waiting for her to grow a back bone and come inside the room. Quietly she slipped inside and walked over to the desk. She wasn't afraid, honest she wasn't. But over the years she had learned to be wary of Sarutobi, the man was pure concentrated evil; especially after she had dumped coffee in his lap.

Sarutobi gave her a sad smile; oh shit he was going to kill her. She knew the day would come eventually, but she hadn't even written out her will, she couldn't die! "Please have a seat, Uzu. I have some bad news." He said gently as he pointed toward the chair that had been moved to rest in front of his desk. The girl's face was already pale, and he could see her fighting back her fight or flight instinct. Just what did the crazy girl think he was going to do to her?

She looked at the chair like it was her executioner and then looked at Kakashi. The man reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, he could see the panic that she was trying to hide. "Go on." he said gently as he nudged her toward the chair. She gave him a freaked out look and shook her head. Her body was shaking slightly. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at the sight, and opened one of his desk drawers and found a bottle of pills. They were a type of nerve pill; they kept people level, and logical, by temporarily shutting off the chemicals in their brain that made them feel fear.

One of these would not only calm her down but probably make her a bit squirrelly, like the last time he had given her one. She had not only been fearless, but a little insane too. She had stopped acting like the rational girl he knew and loved, and for a short time had carried on conversations with his drapes, his shoes, and a salamander that she had named Sandy. His shoes had been Shew-shew, and his draped had been Inch Worm. And apparently Inch Worm was a very disagreeable fellow, because every time he had said something Sandy, and Uzu would cry.

She had continued to act oddly until the drugs had run completely through her system, at which point Inch Worm and Sandy had confessed their love for each other gotten married, and committed suicide after two weeks of being together. After she had started acting like herself again, she had seemed to forget what she had done in the three days that she had been taking the pills. And she had nearly drove him insane, which was why he had sworn never to give her one of the pills again, but maybe things would be different this time. She was older than she had been before, so maybe she would be fine. But just to make sure he broke one of the tiny tablets in half. Half crazy was better than psychotic skitsofrenia.

And he was happy that Kakashi would be dealing with her this time. So handing her the broken tablet he watched as she swallowed it. The pill itself was designed to work instantly with the takers chakra network. Needless to say he wasn't disappointed when she sat down and folded her hands in her lap, her body no longer shaking. Kakashi gave her a funny look then shot him a suspicious look. Just what had he given her?

"Uzu, dear do you know who I am?" Sarutobi asked curiously, he wanted to make sure that she still knew who he was. She nodded.

"Who am I?" he asked softly, she glanced at him then at Kakashi.

"Saru." she said as she leaned back in the seat and gave him a bored look. He nodded, close enough.

"Uzu, honey; your home burned down. I have already asked Kakashi to let you stay with him. Is that alright with you?" Sarutobi asked kindly while Kakashi glared at him. Yeah he had asked him to let her stay with him, but he had also forced him to sign a legal waiver saying that he would not ravish her as soon as he got her home. Which was fine, because he had to cleanse himself before he could touch her. He was deathly afraid that touching her as he was now would taint her, and make her as dirty as he was.

His cleansing ritual was a bit extreme even for a shinobi but it worked for him. As painful as it was it was a pain that he could deal with. After so many times of giving an innocent woman to his dogs to ruin, Kakashi had gone looking for a way to atone for the horror that the women had felt, and had found the answer in Ibiki's interrogation room. He had gone to the man with his problem and asked his advice. The man had told him that the only way he could truly be forgiven for what he had done to so many people, was to suffer through a horror of similar nature. He had had Kakashi naked and tied down after speaking with him a little more.

One session with the man had left him feeling sick, and heart broken in more than one way. He had been punished by Ibiki, the same way, with the exception that it wasn't his dogs that had done the damage to his body it was someone he had never met. He still have scars from the razor like fingernails raking the skin of his back, inner thighs and stomach, splitting it open as he screamed.

However he no longer cleansed himself that way. Something about liability for his well being and shit, he wasn't sure anymore. Now a days he simply scrubbed himself until he bled, while sitting in scalding hot water. But he couldn't do that if he was going to be with Uzu, so he had figured on the most damning punishment for himself. He would tell her about what he had done, and prayed that she wouldn't be disgusted with him, and hate him.

Later that day the two of them returned to Kakashi's home after a brief shopping spree where Uzu could get the things that she needed, new clothes, a tooth brush and such. Thankfully it hadn't taken long, because Kakashi was already starting to feel like he should be cutting himself to pieces. He was jumpy, his skin felt like it was shrinking around his bones, he had even slammed his left hand in one of the shop doors hard enough for him to have a nasty bruise along both the top and bottom of his hand, and one broken finger. It had helped push the upcoming freak out back into the farthest corners of his mind.

Once they were inside Kakashi quickly dropped everything on his couch and went running down the hall way to the bathroom, and holed himself inside after slamming the door. He paced back and forth a couple of times, pulling at his hair in an agitated manner, before dropping to his knees in front of the toilet and retching a few more times. He needed to stop. He needed everything to stop. He needed-

The door opened and his head snapped to the side to find Uzu standing there with a concerned look on her pretty face. He stared at her for a moment before jumping to his feet and moving toward her, his only thought was to get her out of the room, and as far away from him as possible. But instead of doing that he put one hand on her chest above her heart and pushed her back into the hallway until her back hit the wall, and pinned her there with his body, and started speaking.

Uzu blinked as Kakashi pressed himself against her, trapping her small body between the wall and himself, He had both of her hands pinned to the wall by the wrists and his head was resting against the wall over her shoulder, and he started speaking in a strange language that she had never heard before. His tone was soft, gentle, and heartbreakingly sad.

"_Please don't hate me. I couldn't bear it, I love you too much to bear it. I've done such horrible things. Things that innocent girls like you have nightmares about. I hate myself for doing them. I've punished myself countless times, but nothing works. I still feel so damn dirty. I just want to be clean again. Will you help me? Will you accept me, even though I am no longer a man. But a monster who strips people of their dignities, identities, and leaves them broken and bleeding. The fate that I dealt to them is one worse than death. Please, tell me it's okay that I'm a monster. Please, I feel so hollow inside. I need you to make me whole. I love you. I love you. I love you." _He said as his finger nails scrapped the wood behind her leaving deep marks, she listened to him pour his heart out, to the sudden hitch in his breathing, he sounded so hurt. She did the only thing she could think of to make him stop, before her heart broke anymore than it already was as he lifted his head to look at her, she pressed her lips against his, and whispered.

"It's alright, Kashi." as he broke down and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, afraid that he was simply imagining the whole thing, as she repeated the words over and over again until he started to believe them.


	8. cure for the sickness

He held her for as long as he could before he remembered that he had'nt cleaned himself yet. Fearing that he might have gotten her dirty he pulled back to look at her before deeming that he had'nt tainted her with his darkness just yet, and gave her a quick kiss before running back into the bath room and closing the door, this time locking it. He didn't want her to see him like this, as he fell to his knees and dry heaved some more, for several minutes before finally getting down to busness. He would be clean before he touched her again even if it meant he had to bleed himself dry, as he stripped off his vest, shirt and mask then looked in the mirror. He hated the face staring back at him. He hated it so much that he could barely stand to look at his own reflection, and suddenly wondered what Uzu saw when she looked at him.

Did she see the twisted and cruel man he ahd become while he had lived his life without her? Or did she see the person he had once been as a young man? He was of half a mind to take one of his kunai to his face and scar it into the distorted face he alway seemed to see looking back at him through the glass. Reaching out he picked up a strait razor he used to shave his face and flicked it open, and put the blade against his fore arm just over the vein, his hands shook as his vision blurred. If he susceeded this time Uzu, his perfectly innocent and angelic girl would be alone in the world. Again, and that was the thought that forced him to lay the razor back down and turn away from the mirror and turn on the water in the shower. He had some time to kill while he cleansed the darkness from his skin.

Uzu stood outside the bathroom door listening to the sound of Kakashi being sick for a few minutes before everything went quiet and then the water in the shower turned on. She cocked her head as she listened to the sound the water made as it hit his skin, indicating that he was standing under the spray. She closed her eyes and focused to the sound of his breathing and frowned. He didn't sound so good. He was panting, and he had been throwing up. She ran through the days events and wondered if he had been sick all along. It could explain why he had been acting so funny.

In the short time that she had spent in his presence she had found that Kakashi, was a very touchy guy, going from playful to deadly in under point zero two seconds. But he was also touchy in other ways too. He was constantly watching her, glaring jelously at others for getting near her, and touching her. While he himself seemed to feel that he had the right to touch her. Sure he had kissed her a few times, and those kisses had been...very nice, but she was pretty sure that family members didn't stick their tongues down other family members throats. Or look at them like they would like nothing better than to fuck them silly. It was'nt that she minded. She was just worried about how things would end up.

Pulling on her jacket again she looked around and found a small note pad and wrote a short note for Kakashi just in case he came out of the bathroom while she was out and found her gone. Since he was ill, she had decided to go to the drug store around the corner and get him something to make him feel better, and walked out the door; closing it gently behind her, so that she didn't disturb him.

The sky had darkened in the last two hours, and rain started to fall as she was walking into the store. Walking along the ailes she noticed several different medicines and picked up one box after another to read the back, Cold med. Sinus med. Cold, Flu and Sinus meds combined. Ah, that could work. And it lasted a long time too so he would be able to rest well. Walking down another aile she found some medicine to help settle his stomach. Sweet. The next thing she looked for were saltine crackers, and a big bottle of ginger ale. Smileing she carryed the things to the counter and tried not to notice the ugly look on the cashiers face when he looked at her.

She had long gotten used to the looks of the villagers when they glared at her. All in all it took about thirty minutes because the guy had decided to get bitchy with her and told her that he would'nt sell meds to her when she was sick. She had put a kunai to his neck and told him she was'nt the one who was sick, causeing the man to pale and starte to ring her things up so that she could start her long jurney back to Kakashi's, she got soaked for her trouble as she juggled her things before finally managing to open the door to his apartment, and found Kakashi standing in front of her wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants.

Her eyes widened as she looked him over, good god, the man was ripped! She thought as she nearly dropped her bags. Kakashi gave her a funny look before hooking a finger in the collar of her jacket and yanking her inside the apartment before she could get any wetter. Her hair, and clothes were plastered to her body, emphasising the curves of her breasts, hips, and legs. She looked down right eatable to him, which was all that much more of a reason to get her inside in a hurry.

"Where did you go? I was looking all over for you." he growled as he none to gently stripped her of her jacket, causing her to drop the bags with a loud thunk on the floor drawing his attention momentarily away from her as the bottle of ginger ale rolled over and hit his foot. _What the hell? _He wondered as he bent down and picked up the lighter bag and began to look through it. _Cold, Flu and Sinus medicine? Saltines? Stomach pills? _Was she sick? He frowned as he looked at her, she was shaking violently from going out and getting wet. She looked at him as her teeth chattered. Oh right, he should do something about her being cold before she really did get sick.


	9. kaakshi pounces

Walking out of his bathroom with a dry towel in hand he stopped to stare at the broken shards of his mirror for a second before snorting and flicking the light off and walking back down the hall way to where Uzu was. After he had come out of the bathroom and found Uzu missing, he had gotten so frustrated that he had broken the mirror with his fist. He had only just found her little note and read it when he had heard her small foot falls stop outside his aparment door, and waited for her to open the door. He had felt insanely happy when he had seen her face. But that was before suspicion kicked in and he suddenly thought that maybe she had been meeting someone. But that fear had been almost completely put to rest when she had dropped her bags, and he had found the medicines and stuff.

She looked up at him when he walked back into the room and roughly started to towel dry her hair, face, neck, and anything else he could manage to touch while doing so. At one point he had pulled some of her hair hard enough to earn a small pained yelp from her before she slapped his hands away and rubbed her head and glared at him. Kakashi didn't care, he simply glared back.

"If you were feeling sick, Uzu, then why the fuck didn't you say something earlier?" He growled as he slapped her hand down away from her head and started to towel her off again. She made a small noise that could only be interpreted as a warning noise befroe she started to try and pry his hands away from the towel. He was going to rub her skin off if he kept this up. And frankly she didn't want to be the skinless freak that made little kids cry at the sight of. That position had already been filled by...someone with out skin obviously.

"Stop that, your only making this harder on yourself." Kakashi scoffed as she tried in vain to get him to stop drying her off. What did she think she was doing anyway? Beside pissing him off further. She moved to try and excape him before his job of drying her off was done and his temper gave, and he snapped and grabbed her arm and yanked her toward him as he bent so that when he stood back up she was slung over his shoulder. She gave a starled squeek and tried to get him to put her down, her small fists hitting his back before she growled and bit him on the back, causing him to pause in mid stride as a pleasent chill shot down his spine as desire coiled in his lower body, causing him to harden.

Well that was certainly unexpected. And it really didn't help his bad mood any either as he finished his short trek down the hall to his room and threw her down on the bed and went back to the door closing it and locking it into place, then put a kunai half through the doorway, and half thorugh the door knowing that the damn thing would'nt open if he did so. Uzu would'nt be able to pull the kunai from the door/door way, no matter what she did. She would be trapped in the room with him until he wanted to let her out.

He was breathing harshly as he fingered the wound on his back as he stared at her. She had a familar deer caught in the headlight look as she stared back. Oh shit, what was he going to do to her? She wondered as he stood there trying to regain some of his self control, and rein in his temper. She looked scared to him, and that was the last thing he wanted. "Did you enjoy biting me?" he asked in a breathless tone as he stared at her. The ache in his loins was driving him crazy.

She looked at him and let her little pink tongue out to moisten her lips, drawing his attention. Oh god, he was'nt sure how much longer he could fight his attraction to her. He was'nt even sure anymore why he was trying to fight it in the first place. He wanted nothing more than to explore the body of the girl on his bed. He wanted to worship her as if she were his god. And in many ways she was; his personal godess. He wanted to show her his love for her; his devotion.

"What are you going to do Kashi?" she asked softly as she eyed him warily. He gave her a beautiful smile, that had a slight hint of cruelty to it as he took a step toward the bed.

"Answer my question first. Did you enjoy biting me?" He asked again, not bothering to hide the dangerous edge to his tone. She nervously looked at the door then back at him. He raised a silver brow at her and waited for her to speak, or try to run either was fine by him since her fate had been sealed the moment he had thrown her onto his bed.

"......" He smirked at her when she said nothing. Oh, he was going to enjoy this. He had been dying to tourture her since he had first set eyes on her. He wondered if she was a screamer, or if she was the type to whimper, or beg; when she was touched a certain way. He was going to love to find out for himself in another minute or so.

He was almost on top of her when she made her choice and quickly made a run for it, she was almost to the edge of the bed when he reached out an arm and caught her around the middle and tumbled them both back onto the bed so that she was trapped under him. He had her wrists pinned on both sides of her body, his face buried in the bed next to her head. A soft dark chuckle came from him as he lifted himself so that his legs were on either side of her thighs.

She had a innocently paniced look to her face as he stared down at her. Did the girl think he was going to eat her alive or something? _Mmm, the idea had merit._ He thought as she flushed, when he leaned down and took her lips in a heated kiss as soon as she opened her mouth to say something. She made a small protesting sound as his tongue slid inside the moist cavern. Her breathing became ragged, and her body started to tremble with something other than the cold this time, as he took his sweet time exploring her mouth, sliding his tongue along her own, coaxing her to react.

She moaned as her tongue tentively touched his own, causing him to hum in satisfaction before lifting his mouth, and kissing a trail along her jaw, to her ear, tracing it with the tip of the wet organ before gently biting her lobe. She made a soft sound as he kissed a trail from her ear down her neck, stopping briefly to latch his teeth onto the skin earning a shocked cry from her as she arched her back until their chests almost touched as he sucked the skin into his mouth, making sure to leave a mark.

Nipping the skin of her collar bone as he shifted his position so that her wrists were pinned under his knees as he yanked the fabric of her shirt down under her breasts and rubbed his calused palms against the sensitive skin causing it to pebble, before pinching it between his fingers, and shifted his position again so that he could flick his tongue across one pebbled nipple before sucking it into his mouth, Uzu nearly came out of her skin at the contact, and cried out.

Oh god, what was he doing to her? She whimpered as he did the same to the other nipple before moving farther south, letting his fingers move down to her pants before dipping down under the waist band until his fingers found her core, and stroked her through her panties before pushing the silk aside and slipping his finger inside of her all the way to the knuckle, she let out a startled scream, making him smirk against her stomach as he traced a pattern around her navel.

She shuddered as he let his tongue dip into her belly button as he moved his hand, the expression on her face was adorable as he listened to her cry, and whimper until she came, her body shuttering in his arms as he kissed her lips again, swallowing her scream, as her finger nails dug painfully into his shoulders as several tears slipped down her face.

He smiled tenderly down at her as she went limp in his arms, and ditched his pants, he planned to enjoy her company until niether of them could walk. She was watching him out of the corner of her eye, as he positioned himself at her entrance, he was beautiful naked. His hard muscled body the perfect compliment to her softness. She knew what was coming next, she knew that she should stop him, but for some odd reson she could'nt form the words as he laced their fingers together and slid himself inside of her.

She hissed at the brief discomfort, making him pause for a few minutes as her body adjusted to the invasion, as he kissed her lips and spoke to her in the same language that he had used earlier. He thrust deeper as he told her how lovely she was, when she was flushed and her lips were swollen from his kisses. He thrust deeper as he told her of how long he had ached to hold her. He continued to move deeper inside of her as he quietly spoke to her, only switching back to english as she came again, and he joined her in nirvana as he said he loved her. 


	10. mine

Uzu awoke at about five in the morning to the feeling of something on top of her. Turning her head slightly she saw Kakashi's face half buried against her neck, half buried in the pillows, his eyes were closed, and his breathing was deep and even. His body was still carfully draped over her own. His hardened cock still buried in her softness, she didn't remember much after the first time they had had sex. But she had been aware of several other times before she had slipped into an undesturbed sleep. Apparently Kakashi had gone through all of his stamina, because of the fact that he was still on top of her and hard as a rock. His fingers twitched slightly before closing around her hand. How odd that one of the things she remembered about the night before was the fact that he had never let go of her hand as he had taken her to heaven again and again.

Even now in his sleep, he still held onto her hand. Closing her eyes she sighed, and almost jumped when she felt his mouth against her shoulder. "Stop sighing. You'll make me think I didn't do this properly." he mummbled sleepily against her skin as he opened his Sharigan eye and stared at her for a moment. She blushed, unsure of what to do or say now.

She wondered if he was the love them and leave them type. Or if he would simply throw her outside now that they had slept together, and missed the narrow eyed look that he was giving her. "No, I wont." He mummbled irritated that she would even think such a thing, as he shifted his weight a bit, pushing himself so deep inside of her that she felt him brush against her womb. She bit her lower lip as he sat up, and stared down at her while his fingers tightened their grip on her small hand.

She looked up at him after a moment or two. He had a dark look on his face as he rocked his hips again, making her hiss; he was'nt going to let her go until she understood that he was'nt playing games with her. To him the events last night had nothing to do with just plain sex. To him it was much deeper than that. He could tell it was more to her too, but she was new to the intimacy, and was'nt sure what to do next. Her experiences with men had always been brief and painful. Normally ending in blood shed and death.

"Do you know what this means, Uzu?" he asked her as he rocked his hips again as he leaned down to lick the skin over her jugular, before sucking it into his mouth. He loved the taste of her skin, the addictive sounds she made when he was buried inside of her. He loved the sight of the love bites that covered her neck, shoulders, and even the inside of her thighs. He could still feel where she had marked his skin with her lips, and teeth. Each mark throbbed with every beat of his heart.

She shook her head 'no' she was too caught up in the feel of his hips rocking slowly to be able to speak. He gave her an short angry glare before sighing, and tightening his fingers around her hand just a bit more. His knuckles were starting to turn white. "What this means-" he started to say as he withdrew from her almost completely before slamming himself back inside of her tight sheath, she gasped and arched under him. He kissed the skin that she so innocently offered to him before continuing to speak.

"Is that you are my woman. Do you understand what that means?" he asked gently as he loosened his grip on her fingers when she turned her head to look at their hands linked together. He wondered for a moment or two if he had been hurting her when he had tightened his grip. She gave him a puzzled look, he bared his teeth in what could have fooled anyone else into thinking was a smile, but she was'nt that much of a fool.

"It means that you are mine." Thrust.

"Mine to care for." Thrust.

"Mine to love." Thrust.

"Mine to protect." Thrust.

"Mine to fuck." He said almost angrily his mouth against her throat; as she whimpered, she was'nt sure she could handle what he was doing to her for much longer.

"Noone else can have you. I will never give you up." he growled as he thrust harder with each short sentance to make a point. There was something odd about the way he was speaking. She thought as she tried ot remember what she had been told about certain blood lines that were of demon decent and her eyes widened slightly when she realised what he was doing. His words binding them together with each sylable that left his lips. Fuck! He was mating her! Without telling her first. And to make matters worse the intiment ceramony between them was about to come to an end. And when it did she would never be able to excape him. Just like he would never be able to excape from her.

"Shi, sto-" she didn't get any farther than that because he finished the ceramony with a scorching kiss that made her toes curl, as they both came together. When he lifted his mouth from hers she had the nearly unstoppable urge to kill him for what he had done. He stroked the skin of her cheek when he saw the distressed look on her suddenly too pale face. Had he hurt her? He wondered and felt panic rise in his chest as she started to cry. Shit, he had hurt her.

"Uzu, baby talk to me. Where do you hurt?" He asked worriedly as he slid off of her and began to check her body for visable wounds. Had her newly healed rib been hurting her? She didn't answer him as she turned onto her side faceing away from him and curled into a fetal position as she cried. Shutting the worried man out. How could he have done such a thing without her permission? He had said last night that he loved her, had he been lying to her? What man would mate a woman that they loved without getting permission first?

"Uzu? Uzu, answer me, please. Whatever I did, I was'nt trying to hurt you. Please, look at me." Kakashi begged as he tried to get her to react. Her body shook with silent sobs, as tears slipped down her face. She would'nt beleave him. She could'nt beleave him after what he had just done.

She was vaiguely aware of him pulling on his pants and going to the door and pulling the kunai out and unlocking it then looking back at her and saying, "I'll go get someone who can help. Just stay here." Before he ran out of the room and down the hall way, she heard the apartment dooor slam shut as he had run outside. If he expected her to just stay put while he brought someone back to humilate her further then he would be sadly mistaken. She had no intention of staying put like a good little girl. She intended to be as far away from him and the village as possable before he came back.

And with that thought in mind she quickly gathered her clothes and weapons pouch and vanished into the early morning.


	11. lost and found

To say that he had been suprised to find her gone when he had returned to his apartment dragging an angry and disgruntled Sarutobi a while later would be an understatment. He was beyond suprised to find her gone. He had searched the apartment for her while the Hokage stood outside watching the worried man look for the girl, with narrowed eyes. When Kakashi had burst into his room and dragged him out of bed an hour ago he had been pissed that he had been disterbed, but as soon as Kakashi had told him that something was wrong with Uzu the man had quieted down and followed the distraught younger male back to his home, to find the apartment door wide open, and Uzu missing. _Bloody hell._ Sarutobi thought as he peeked inside only long enough for Kakashi to come tearing out of the bed room with a paniced expression on his face.

Sighing Sarutobi was starting to understand what had the normally calm Kakashi in such a shaken state. There was no sign of a struggle. No blood to indicate a severe injury. Uzu was just gone, which meant that she had left shortly after Kakashi had gone to get him. The terrified look on Hatake's face spoke volumes about his present state of mind. Sarutobi had only seen him look like that once before. It was the same look that he had had on his face the night the fourth Hokage had died; as the baby in his arms was taken from him while the crowd of shinobi around them called for the infints death.

"Kakashi, I need you to tell me what happened? Then we'll go find her." Sarutobi said as the younger man started to babble about the things that they had done. To say that Sarutobi was displeased would be pretty accurate. The man stopped his several times to yell at him for being so stupid, then asked for him to tell him in as much detail as possable what he had done, said, and how he had looked while doing the last thing that he remembered before Uzu had started to cry.

Kakashi told him about half of it before Sarutobi's jaw had dropped and he paled causing Kakashi to stop speaking as soon as he saw the look on the Hokage's face. Holy fucking mother of god! The stupid man had no idea what he had just said to him. He had bloody mated the girl without permission, and didn't even realise that he had done it! Sarutobi knew that there were a lot of stupid people in the world but to have one of them in his own village! Kakashi was supposed to be a fucking genius for gods sake.

Kakashi mentally started to go over what he had just said from beginging to end until his eyes widedned as soon as what he had just revealed to the Hokage sank into his worried mind. Oh damn, he was an idiot. "You mated her." Sarutobi said quietly, the bite in his voice didn't go unnoticed by the younger man.

"I did." Kakashi said weakly as the full severity of the situation hit him like a runaway train.

He had mated her without realising that he had done so, and she had known what he had done. She had not only known, but left him because of it. He was hypervenalating by this point, his vision blurring as he became light headed. She had left him. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor. She had left him because of what he had done. Tears slipped down his face as he tried to breath, but it was so damn hard. His chest hurt and he could vaigely hear the Hokage calling his name in alarm as he grabbed the younger mans shoulders. Trying to keep him from shattering his skull on the wood floor of his apartment.

She had left him after he had unknowingly mated her. Which meant that what he was feeling now was nothing compaired to the pain and suffering she was now feeling. _I have to find her._ He thought as he forced himself to calm down enough to breath again, as his vision slowly retuned. "Kakashi, hold on damn it. We'll find her even if we have to tear the whole country apart!" Sarutobi yelled in a panic. He was'nt sure which worried him more Kakashi's nervous break down, or the fact that Uzu was somewhere god knows where suffering even more that Kakashi currently was.

It was why he had always disguraged the mating between people who were of demon decent. Things like this always happened. And he had the sneaky suspicion that the fact that Uzu was the container of the nine tails, would hurt her even more. The demon inside of her was very similar to the wild foxes that roamed the forests of fire country. They hunted, they went into heat, they mated for life, they cared for and raised their young, and they died when their mate did, often choosing to follow them in death; instead of continuing to live without them.

Much like the demon blood line that Kakashi's family had sprung from. The Hatake clan had come from demon wolves. Even now Kakashi exhibited the power and stregnth of his demon blood. He had a keen sense of smell, and could often smell things that others could'nt, he hunted small animals outside the village when he felt the need to chase his prey, he was loyal to his pack; which consisted of the villagers, he went into heat, and often ended up in a holding cell pumped full of tranks until he was himself again. And now....well having demon blood in his veins had proven to be a bitch on more than one accasion.

"I have to find her." Kakashi said as he finally came back to his senses. Sarutobi was about to say something snide but chose not to, it would'nt help anyway.

"We will." he assured the man as he looked outside. The sun had finally come up, it's light making the sky change from purple, to pink with orange tints. His poor kit was in for some trouble when she was found, but there was'nt much he could do for her now that she had been claimed.

_Just be alright. _He thought as he and Kakashi vanished.

They would find her soon. They had to. For both their sakes.

* * *

Uzu callapsed for what must had been the uptenth time as another wave of searing agony assaulted her senses. Her head felt like there were razors tearing into her brain. Her vision blurred, and she was having difficulty breathing. What was wrong with her? Why was she hurting so much? She lay on the ground crying. It felt like some one had broken all of her bones and lit her on fire. Oh fuck it hurt. She tried to stand up, tried to keep moving but it hurt so much. So she stopped in an effort to catch her breath, before she would try again. She had left the village some time ago, and was close to the border. She had kept moving despite the pain she was in, and now she was almost home free. She knew that she had to keep going. That Kakashi would come after her, but she was in too much pain to really care right that second.

She was'nt sure how long she lay on the ground trying to catch her breath before she lifted her head and tried to stand again. Her body was trembling from the effort as a bead of sweat ran down from her temple to her jaw. She managed to get herself half way to her feet before another more intense wave of agony hit her and her body finally gave out. She fell again and this time slipped into the welcoming darkness that awaited her.

Six hours later Kakashi and Sarutobi both stood on a tree limb panting. They had been looking for Uzu for hours. Using Kakashi's ninja pups to help them track the girl. The border of fire country was several miles away, and the two men were almost completely exhausted. They had found a small blood trail an hour ago. The blood had been Uzu's, if Kakashi's reaction to the scent had been any indication at all. He had almost flipped out on the elder Hokage. But they were slightly comforted by the fact that there was only enough blood to indicate a small and shallow wound, so Uzu's life was not in danger.

But Kakashi was still worried, and rightfully so, there were many bad things that could happen to a young girl traveling alone. Kakashi glanced at him to see if he was ready to start looking again. Sarutobi nodded, he could rest when Uzu was found and they were on their way home.

Kakashi nodded and lifted his nose in the air and inhailed, he could smell her, she was'nt as far away as she had been before. The scent was fresh. She was close by. _Just a little farther._ And he would have her in his sight agian. The feeling of joy that he felt at the thought of seeing her again was quickly pushed aside by rage. She had run from him, and he could'nt let her get away with it. Even though he partually understood why she had done it, she had hurt him, and herself by doing so, and that was something that he would not tolerate. He would have to punish her for running from him. And he knew exactly what he was going to do to punish her for leaveing him.

A cruel smile twisting his features he took a flying leap and disappeared ahead of the Hokage into the trees up ahead, and continued to pick up speed until he saw a small figure lying unmoving on the ground. His eyes narrowed as he jumped down and landed beside her. Reaching out he placed his fingers against her neck. Her pulse was weak, unstable, but it was there. Placeing his other hand on her shoulder he turned her gently onto her back and hissed at what he saw before gathering her limp body in his arms. Careful of the wound on her knee that had finally stopped bleeding.

Her face was so pale that he could see the veins under the skin, her lips had a slightly blueish tint to them, her skin was damp with sweat, and tears. Had his mating her caused such a severe reaction? Sarutobi landed beside him a few seconds later and looked worriedly at the unconsous girl cradled in Kakashi's arms. "We need to take her back to the village." Sarutobi said as he looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi could'nt have agreed more. He wanted his female home where he could care for her.


	12. the wolfs wost nightmare

By the time Kakashi and Sarutobi got home from their lovely little romp through the country side, Uzu was looking considerably better. Her coloring, and her breathing was almost completely back to normal, which would have been something to celebrate if not for the barely leashed fury seething inside of Kakashi. It was a pity that he had to allow the jounin to take her back home with him. Standing outside the door to Kakashi's bed room he suddenly felt worried about what the man would do to his mate for running from him. And he knew he was planning to do something too, it was easy to see that he had some form of punishment in mind. But Uzu wasn't one of his dogs, nor was she a bitch to be called to heel; which was why he found himself hanging around while Kakashi tied a couple of silk scarves around her wrists and attached them to his bed.

The silk was soft enough not to hurt her or leave marks on her skin if she struggled to free herself. And she would struggle. Kakashi was sure of it. But he had no plans to let her go until two things happened. One she submitted herself completely to his will. And two, was a back up plan. A back up plan that included several different phases.

One part would be to bind his life force to her own ensuring that he would never be apart from her in this world or the next. The second part was a demon marriage ceremony where he would carve his name into her skin. Not deep enough to hurt her badly or scar her, he was far to kind for something like that. Carving her name into his skin would be a different matter. He would love to see the scar of her name written upon his skin every day he lived. The next step would involve drugs to make her more susceptible to his seed.

Nothing would make him happier than to tie her to him completely by getting her with child. He had enough tablets to instantly up his sperm count and to treat her at the same time. And of course if none of those things worked…….he would have to fall back on the most ancient of mating rituals, and….woo her more gently. God willing that wouldn't happen, he had no idea how to be charming, and woo someone unless they liked booze and kinky sex. And Uzu was too young and innocent for both.

But would he actually hurt her? No, the idea of hurting her for any reason was disgusting to him. Frankly he wasn't sure he would be able to hold himself together when he carved his name into her skin especially since he was pretty sure that she would scream or cry; maybe both. He might flip out and off himself instead. Looking down at his hands he noticed that they were already shaking. _Huh, when had that started to happen? _He wondered as he finished securing the scarves to his bed, and tugged them a bit to test their strength. Well that was done, what should he do next?

"I'm going to go throw up. Wanna come with?" He said as he peeled his mask off as he passed Sarutobi and made his way to the bathroom. And not a moment too soon since the adrenaline that had kept him going since he found Uzu missing earlier finally wore off and every suffocating feeling that he had felt, and thought came back and hit him full force. And he suddenly couldn't breath as his legs went out from under him and he hit the floor right where the most of the pieces to that damn mirror had landed. Was he having another panic attack? He wondered as he vaguely registered that he had split his leg, and both of his hands open and was currently bleeding on the bathroom floor as the third Hokage stood in the door way cursing as he watched the younger man flounder around like a fish out of water as he started to dry heave.

_Eww. _He did not want to clean that up. He thought as he made his way over to Kakashi as soon as he stilled. His face was pale and his eyes were staring blankly up at the ceiling. Sarutobi tilted his head to the side curiously and regarded the distraught man laying among the broken mirror shards. Was he dead? He wasn't blinking, and Sarutobi couldn't tell if he was breathing. He looked kinda dead. He watched him just a second or so longer before swearing again, Hatake wasn't breathing and Uzu was unconscious so that meant that he was the only one who could get Kakashi to start breathing again…..he should just let the bastard die. _I hate this man. I hate this man. I hate this man…_ He thought as he quickly prayed that the man would start breathing again on his own then cursed his bad luck when he started to turn blue.

Okay, it was one thing to arm an unstable nin, but if he left Kakashi like this and he still lived, he would be brain damaged, or worse brain dead; and he drew the line at arming people with brain damage, and such because really it would just be an incredibly stupid thing to do. Kind of like tying a steak to your neck and jumping into the ocean during a shark feeding frenzy. Sure you swim around for a second or two, but then the next thing you know, your bleeding and missing the bottom half of your body.

Still he wasn't going to enjoy this. Checking to make sure his air way was clear he pinched the mans nose and started to lean in to breath into his mouth when he noticed that his eyes were still open and froze. He needed to cover his eyes or something. _Forget his eyes and breath damn it. _A voice whispered in his mind. Oh, right. He had just touched his lips to Kakashi's when something in the man's eyes flickered and he blinked. Then frowned as everything came back. Sound, color, the sensation of lips pressed against his own. _Uzu? _

He started to stick his tongue down the person's throat when he suddenly remembered that…Uzu was tied to his bed, so that would mean……..

He let go of the elder and the two jumped back in opposite directions of each other screaming. "What the fuck, Hatake?"

"Oh my god, Lord Hokage! How could you!"

"Me? What about you? I haven't been French kissed since my late wife died, and you are not going to be the last person I get a damn kiss from before I died!"

"I feel like I've been violated." Kakashi muttered as he tore open a new tooth brush packet and got his tooth paste and squeezed a large amount inside of his mouth and started to brush like his life depended on it.

"Hey, show some godamn appreciation boy, you weren't breathing. What the hell was I supposed to do?"

"You could have let me die! In fact don't ever try to do me any more favors!" Kakashi yelled back almost close to tears.

"Fine I wont!" Sarutobi snarled as he ran out of the apartment. Stupid boy. He should have let him die.

Kakashi watched him leave warily, he would never be able to look at the man the same again. He mused to himself as he slammed the door closed and started to lock his apartment down like he was expecting to be besieged or something.

_I need a fucking drink._ Anything to wash the taste of old man away.


	13. nypho, anyone?

It was about an hour, and sixteen drinks later when Uzu finally awoke and looked around her surroundings. Damn, hadn't she just escaped from here? And where the hell was Kakashi-oh he was leaning against the wall next to the window, with his back to her holding a small sake cup in one hand. He turned to look at her for a second before tossing back the drink and placing the tiny cup on his window sill and walked toward her, while shedding what was left of his clothes.

"First of all, I have to say I'm an ass. I was…angry, that you didn't realize what sharing my bed meant. I actually didn't realize that I had mated you until you were gone." He said in a low tone, there was a pleasant buzz in his alcohol muddled mind. She opened her mouth to say something, but he beat her to it and quickly put his hand over her mouth, so that only a muffled sound came out.

"I'm not finished yet." He said in a low menacing tone, akin to a purr before continuing.

"I did not know that I had done it, but you did; and you still left me. Do you have any idea what could have happened to you? What almost happened to you? You were barely alive when I found you. You should know that I wasn't trying to hurt you. So all I want to know is why. Why did you feel the need to run away from your mate?" He hissed the last part as she sank her sharp little teeth into the skin of his hand in an effort to get him to let her go. She was fond of biting. That was fine. He was fond of it too, and had every intention of leaving a few marks on her body too.

Moving his hand away from her mouth he listened to the sound of her breathing for several heart beats. Did she even know why she had run from him? Or had it been merely a misguided self preservation instinct? She didn't answer him. But she did look scared of him. The anger he had felt drained away a bit as he looked at her frightened expression.

"I'm not going to hurt you. But I am going to punish you for what you have done. So listen well, you will not be leaving my bed until one of two things happen." He said as he held up one finger.

"One, you will submit to me. And two….well, it's my back up plan and I don't really feel like sharing it. I will say this though, you are going to suffer a bit tonight, and maybe even for a few days after until I am totally satisfied that you will not be leaving me again." He said as he reached out and ripped her shirt half way down the middle. She gasped as the action before he slipped his hand inside and palmed one of her breasts.

She twitched as her body responded to his touch. Well, if he simply decided to fuck her into submission, she supposed she could live with it until he was done. She let her eyes drop closed as he lightly pinched her nipple, causing liquid to pool in her lower body. She opened her eyes again, and looked startled when she noticed just how close Kakashi had gotten to her. She frowned a bit and looked down at herself.

"Fuck me." She breathed without realizing what she had said. When had he gotten rid of her pants and panties? Kakashi gave her a wicked grin and leaned down to run his teeth along her throat. His body aching to slide inside of her wet sheath, and taste the sweetness of her skin.

"How can I resist such a plea?" he said as he took her lips in a punishing kiss. One hand skimming along her arm until he had their fingers laced together as he slowly slipped his cock into her. She arched and cried out. He body still sore from their previous activities. The slight look of pain that crossed her face didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Forgive me, but I can't stop now." _I never want to stop._ He thought as he increased his speed, the only thought in his mind was to get her to submit to him quickly, so that he could take care of her. Her body still hadn't healed completely from the incident before.

* * *

Almost seven hours later-

Kakashi stood on shaky feet, he was exhausted, and Uzu wasn't much better. She had lost consciousness some time ago after he had pulled out an aphrodisiac and smeared it on her skin in an effort to get her to give in. It hadn't worked like he had hoped it would. In fact it hadn't really done anything but make her more sensitive to his touch, she had literally begged him to fuck her more. Not that he minded but he was beginning to wonder just what he had gotten himself into when he had mated her.

She could obviously go on like this for some time. _Is she a nympho? _He thought as he wiped the sweat from his face and stared down at her. Her skin was flushed from their lovemaking, her skin covered in sweat, her long hair clung to her cheeks, neck, and shoulders. Gods, she was beautiful. Okay, plan one was an epic failure…so on to plan two.

Reaching into a small pouch that he had placed on the table beside the bed he pulled out two tablets and swallowed one, then placed the other inbetween his teeth and leaned down and fed the second one to her. Refusing to lift his head until she swallowed. Once that was done he pulled out a kunai knife and a small first aid kid that he kept under his bed and started the next phase, he stared at the bare flawless skin of his chest and abdomen. Where to carve her name? He studied his own body for a moment before his eyes stopped on his shoulder, right above his anbu tattoo a smile slowly working it's way across his face. Perfect.


	14. breakdown kakashi

_Perfect_. He thought as he started to carve her name into his skin in bold english letters. That looked something like,

UZU HATAKE, and even carved a little heart into the bloody skin under the name. Yes, that was perfect. He liked the fact that she had his last name now. He would be calling her Hatake with an almost giddy joy, just to see what she did. After checking his work with a small compact mirror, he then turned to Uzu, who had watched him with open curiousity, and now her face looked something along the lines of furious. "Dont you dare." she hissed.

It was'nt bad enough that he had mated them together, but now he was going through the steps of soul, and life force binding. She would kill him first. He gave her a devious smile as he straddled her hips, and placed the blade against the soft, smooth skin of her stomach. "I have too." He said as he applied a little bressure breaking the skin. She jerked her wrists, in an effort to get free.

"I'll fucking kill you, Kakashi. Dont you dare do it." He paused and looked at her. He had never heard that tone before. She sounded like she really would kill him. Why would she do that? Why would she want to stop him so much? They were already mated, this was just the next logical step. He was confused, she could see it clearly when he stared her in the eyes.

"Why are you-" He started to ask, his mis matched eyes pleading for her to understand that he needed to do this. He could'nt stop himself, he no longer had the will to stop himself.

"Because your not giving me a choice! I should have a choice in this, should'nt I!" Uzu cried as she tried to sit up, tried to throw him off of her. He lay the blade on the table beside the bed and went over everything that had happened since he had met her. Was that why she had run from him? Because she had'nt had a choice? He suddenly felt sick, what was he doing? She was his mate, that should be enough, but it was'nt.

His heart clenched painfully and he started crying. He could'nt help it. It had never been his intention to hurt her, to take her choices from her and yet that was exactly what he was trying to do. What was wrong with him? Why would he hurt her so much when he loved her more than his own life. He didn't understand.

"I dont know what's wrong with me. I did'nt mean to hurt you. I just cant seem to control myself. I've waited for you.....for so long. It hurts. It hurts, I didn't think it would hurt this much. I dont know what to do. What should I do?" He yelled as he flung himself across the room. Uzu watched him sink to the floor sobbing, his arms wraped around himself. _Kakashi.... _Uzu thought as he cried. Her heart ached, she was'nt mad about being mated to him anymore, she was far too worried about his health to care about her own.

He kept saying that he loved her, that he had waited for so long, it had'nt really made any sence to her until now. Had waiting for her to find him finally broken him? Or had something else broken him long ago, and he was looking to her to heal him? _Damn it_. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to help him, but she was begining to think that she would only make him worse.

"Kakashi, look at me." she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. He looked, tears slipping down his cheeks as his eyes met hers.

She gave him a wane smile, "I'm not mad. I dont mind, being your mate. But I need to get to know you, and you need to get to know me. Please untie me, and I'll hold you until you feel better. Okay?" He nodded and slowly moved back to the bed. Picking up the knife he cut the silk scarves, and then stepped back, anticipating an attack as she sat up. She rubbed the feeling back in her wrists, and then held her arms out to him. He didn't say a word, he just sank to his knees in front of her and put his arms around her waist and buried his face against her skin.

Uzu combed her fingers through his hair, and hummed softly. She needed him calm or he might become a danger to himself, and her. When she ran out of songs to hum, she started singing. The sound of her voice, cupled with her fingers combing through his hair, giving him a measure of comfort that he had never felt before, and eventually lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Uzu was'nt sure how long she sang to him, even as he slept, but he did seem much calmer now. He had slept the rest of the night and half of the day, before waking up sprawled on the bed, and started looking for her when he noticed the bedroom door was open. He narrowed his eyes as cold rage seeped into him mind. Had she run away from him again? He got up, pulled on a pair of sweat pants and went walking through the apartment. Systematically checking them for her, until he found her in the kitchen. He sighed in releif as he watched her cook.

He stood there studying her movements for almost ten minutes before she turned and nearly dropped the plate of food that she had just put together in suprise. "Jesus H. Christ, are you trying to kill me?" She asked as she put her hand over her heart and leaned back against one of the counters.

He gave her a bemused look and raised a brow, at what she was wearing. She had gone through his stuff, and pulled out a long sleeved black shirt that hung almost to her knees. He already knew that she was'nt wearing any panties under it, but he could'nt help but wonder why she had chosen that to wear, of all things.

"Did you sleep okay?" Uzu asked as she set his breakfast down on the kitchen table. He nodded and eyed the food. It looked good, but what if she had poisoned it? She must have caught the dark look on his face because she walked over to his plate and picked up the fork and ate several bites of everything.

He watched her put her hand over her mouth, as she turned to him and spoke around the food. "Sit down and eat damn it."

He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at her muffled words and sat down and started to eat. He had been wrong about the poison. But right about it looking good. And it was, he could'nt remember the last time someone had cooked for him outside a resteraunt, that is. Uzu joined him a second later with her own plate and two cups of orange juice. He looked up at her as she sat his cup down, and gave her a gratful look.

"Thank you." He said after wolfing everything down, and sat back to study her while drinking his juice. Something had changed in her since he had let her go last night night. But he could'nt quiet figure out what. She blushed and picked at her food. Having someone like him watching you while you ate made one self concious about their eating habits. Uzu was no exception to this, she often ate like a starving animal.

Wolfing down everything in sight and then some. Sarutobi had told her more than once while eating with her, that he was afraid to reach for seconds out of fear that she would chew off his hand or something. She had always told him he was an idiot, but now she was'nt so sure. What if she really could strip the human hand of it's flesh in under five seconds flat? Kakashi saw the comical expression on her face and wondered what she was thinking as she pushed the plate away and drank her juice.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he put his half empty cup down and started to stand up so that he could walk around the table and check her for any signs of illness, or injury. She squeeked and jumped ot her feet knocking over her chair.

"No, no, no! I mean, yes I'm fine. Dont worry, I'm fine, I'm just not hungry any more thats all." She said with a nervous laugh. _She's a lousy liar. _He thought as he watched her pick up the chair and put back upright before sitting back down again.

"Are you okay? I mean after you broke down last night, you really had me worried." Uzu said as she reached out and placed her hand on top of his. Was he okay? He felt alright. But he never really knew what he was doing until it was too late. Maybe he needed a doctor, or a theropist? No, he was fine. He just needed the woman across from him, she was more essental to him than the air he breathed. Seh was all that mattered, and she had requested that she be courted by him.

It was'nt the easiest task she could have given him, but he respected it, and her, and he would do his damnest to do as she had asked him or he would die trying. _I wanna touch!_ His inner child whined. Who knew that having his mate wearing one of his shirts would get him so hot? Gods he was going to die from this courting period. He just knew it.

"I'm fine. Much better now." He said as he lay his other hand down on top of hers, and closed his eyes, savoring the slight contact as his body roared to life. Training, today they had team training. Damn it he wanted to play hooky!

* * *

Before they had left his apartment Kakashi had told Uzu to shower, and gone out for a bit and gotten her some new clothes to wear since her other clothes were ruined beyond recognition. He had then stood out side his bedroom bathroom (since the other one was unusable for the moment) waiting for her to come out.

When she did, he had nearly pounced on her. She looked so cute with her long hair twisted up and one of his tiny towels wrapped half way around her. Her skin flushed from the heat. He had actually whimpered and tried to think of things that were'nt sexy. Drown kittens. Headless chickens spurting blood. The third Hokage wearing a thong and bending over. Whew, he felt better now. That last thought had totally killed his sex drive.

Thrusting the bag of clothes into her hands he then quickly exited the room to give her some privacy. Once she was dressed, and her hair was pulled back they left the apartment and walked together to the bridge.


	15. personal care

Sauske had been waiting at the bridge for over two in a half hours after hearing of Sakura's 'incident' with a group of wild dogs, he thought maybe he and Uzu could swing by the hospital and try and make her feel better. They could even grab dinner after, if she wanted. He heard the sound of her voice long before he saw her. Who was she argueing with? He wondered as he turned around and caught sight of Kakashi and Uzu bickering like an old married couple. Well, was'nt that cozy. If he didn't know any better then he would think that Kakashi was sweet on the blond angel.

And as the two got closer and he spotted the poorly concealed love bites on her neck, his eyes widened. Huh, how about that? She had a lover. Maybe he could....he shook his head as soon as the idea popped into his head. He had far too much respect for the girl after the incident the other day to do something like that to her. Beside's she might actually be in love with the one who had put those marks on her and he was'nt the type to poach another man's girl.

But that didn't mean that he could'nt be her friend. It would be nice to have a friend who was a girl. Maybe when he found someone he liked enough to approach she could help him out. Give him some helpful hints on what he should and should'nt do on the first few dates. _That would be nice._ Who knew maybe his friendship would later on become brotherly affection. He often missed his family and could easily see her as one of his clan, even if it was in name only.

"Uzu, how are you? Is your rib still hurting you?" Sauske asked as he waved her over. Uzu gave him a sunny smile.

"Nope. I'm good. How are you?-" She stopped speaking and looked around. Where was Sakura?

Sauske smiled at her and then noticed the way she started looking around, and his smile faltered. Ah, she wondered where Sakura was.

"She's in the hospital. She had a nasty run in with some wild dogs." Sauske said as he watched her lovely eyes widen in shock, then horror. He hated to put that look on her face, but she would have found out eventually. Kakashi stiffened and glared at him as he pretended to read his book.

"I see. Is she okay? Will she live? She'll live right? How bad was she hurt? What does she need us to do? Does her family know? We'll go see her." Uzu said as she grabbed his wrist and started walking in the direction of the hoaspital dragging the boy behind her while Kakashi sputtered where he stood.

"Hey, what about me?" he yelled as the two kids almost reached the end of the bridge before Uzu stopped and looked at him. He glared at Sauske as if he wanted him to spontaniously combust. Sauske shifted from foot to foot nervously. What was his problem? It was'nt like they were holding hands. And even if they did it was none of his-oh. Oh, well now he understood why their sensei looked so blood thirsty. _He_ was Uzu's lover.

Either she was a fast operator or sensei had some particular fetishes that he simply didn't want to think about. Was'nt relationships between sensei and students, well; frowned upon? She sighed and held out her other hand and wiggled her fingers at him. "Come on, you big baby." she said as Kakashi put his book away and ran over to them, he glared for a second at Sauske, then took Uzu's other hand and grinned under his mask.

He was holding hands with his honey! He almost snickered like a little kid. The only thing that would make the day better than it already was, was if Sauske fell off of the edge of the world and he could listen to him scream as he fell all the way into outer space. Or maybe if he was lucky he would hear a loud splat. That would rock. He would pay to see that happen it was just _that_ great an idea to him.

Uzu looked over at Kakashi as he glared again at Sasuke, and shook her head. He was such a freak. And she was mated to him, she almost wanted to cry. Had he always been this odd, or was it due to some sort of mental illness? _Mental illness_. She would have to see Sarutobi some time with in the next few days, and see if he could tell her anything about Kakashi's unstable mind. Hopefully he would be able to shed some light on Kakashi's condition.

As soon as they walked through the hospital doors, Kakashi seemed to withdraw into himself. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to leave right fucking now, but Uzu had her heart set on seeing Sakura, and trying to make her feel better. Though he was'nt sure why she wanted to do that. Sakura had tried to kill her after all. Most people would'nt simply forget that just because the one who had attacked them was in the hospital.

"Uzu." Kakashi said gently as he pulled her aside and away from Sauske so that he could ask her something. She looked up at him curiously. What was wrong with him now? He looked pale behind his mask, his face sweaty, his one eye glassy looking.

"Why do you want to see Sakura so much? She tried to kill you. Dont you hate her for doing that?" Kakashi asked curiously as he stared down at her pretty face. She looked suprised by his question.

"No. I dont hate her. And she needs us right now. Besides it wont be the last time someone tries to kill me." she said as she reached up and placed her hand against his cheek to see if he had a fever, a small frown on her face. He sighed as he trapped her hand against his cheek, and kissed her palm, as he thought

_Yes, it will._ He would see to it personally that noone ever hurt her again.


	16. tear my heart

_Noone would ever try and touch her in violence again_. He would make goddamn certain of it. He thought as he leaned against the door outside of Sakura's hospital room. She had better not tell Uzu what he had done or he would do worse than give her to his dogs for a good humping. He would cut out her tongue, and carve out her heart and eat it.

"How are you doing, Sakura?" Uzu asked as she took note of all the scratches and bite marks that the dogs had left on the pinkettes skin. She looked like Frankinstein's monster, covered in bandages, and held together by stitches. Uzu wondered if maybe some of the medical jutsu she knew would help ease the girl's pain, and maybe cut down on the amount of scars she would have.

Sakura didn't say anything. She didn't even give any indication that she had heard, she just lay there staring blankly at the ceiling, panting as her lungs labored to draw air. Sauske looked at Uzu then leaned over the bed slightly, and took one of Sakura's hands and held it. Seeing her like this, made her look so fragile, and broken. He felt an unexpected serge of over protectivness. He would watch her carefully, to make sure that she was never hurt like this again.

"We came to see you as soon as we heard what had happened. Do you need anything from us? Flowers? Books? Anything?" Sauske asked as he held her small hand in his, his dark eyes begging her to say something. To give them a sign that she was still somewhere in there. She said nothing, as a small sob excaped her chaped lips.

Why were they doing this to her? Had'nt she suffered enough? She wanted to scream at them, to tear out the I.V. dripping pain meds in her arm and strangle them with it. To throw them out the window and watch them bleed like she had. How dare they show up and look like they cared about her! She had screamed and screamed for one of them, both of them, anyone to help her. And noone had come. The doctors had said earlier that her voice was damaged, and she had internal bleeding.

The doctor's worst fear was that the dogs had been sick. They had been sick alright, and so was Kakashi. He was the worst of it all. As her sensei it was his _job _to protect her from such things, and instead he had....she felt sick just thinking about it. And what was worse was the people at the hospital knew he had done it and were covering for him. It made her wonder just how many innocent girl's lives he had ruined by doing something like that. She hated him.

She wanted blood. His blood. Uzu's blood. Sauske's blood. It didn't matter as long as she had the stuff pulsing between her fingers, dripping down her chin. She wanted it, so badly that her teeth ached to latch onto the nearest throat and tear it out.

They would suffer. Oh yes, they would suffer, and then they would die.

* * *

Uzu walked a little ways in front of him in silence. He was'nt sure what to do. Seeing Sakura like that had really hurt Uzu, and he knew that it was his fault that she felt so down. He wanted to hug her or something but was'nt sure if she would appreciate the gesture in her current mood, until she turned around and looked at him with those sad eyes of hers. That was all it took for his to close the distance to her and wrap his arms around her small body, whispering soothingly as she clung to him and tried desprately not to cry.

Poor Sakura. How could anyone suffer like that and be okay? They would'nt, logically she knew this, but she had still clung to hope even as she sat by the girl's bedside and read to her earlier. Sakura had remained unresponsive through the whole visit. She neither seemed to be awake or asleep. She was just...gone. Like she was already dead even though her body lived. It hurt to see someone in such a state.

"Dont cry, angel. I cant stand it when you look so sad." Kakashi said as he tipped her head back and kissed her lips. He didn't expect her to respond, and there was nothing sexual about the kiss, he just needed to kiss her. She whimpered against his mouth. A low distressed sound that tore at his heart.


	17. kakashi's new family?

almost three weeks after the first hospital visit-

Kakashi broke the kiss and tangled his fingers in Uzu's hair. His heart thudding frantically in his chest. It had almost been three weeks since the first hospital visit to check on Sakura, and there had been no change in her condition just yet despit the fact that she was almost completwly healed.

His fault. The distressed look on his mate's face was his doing, his fault. He should have found a better way to deal with Sakura than giving her to his dogs. But he had been so angry, so upset with the girl that had had wanted to give her the most severe, and damaging punishment possible.

He kissed Uzu's lips one last time and let his hand fall away from her, back to his side. "Let's go home." He said gently.

Uzu looked at him and nodded. Yes. Home would be good. She wanted to lay down for a while, she suddenly felt very weak and ill. Her stomach was churning almost violently, making her think that she was going to be sick. "Yeah, let's go home. I feel kind of sick." Kakashi looked slightly alarmed by her words and wrapped his arms around her and used a teleportation jutsu to teleport them to his apartment.

Once there he pushed her down onto the couch and told her to stay put and went down the hall to the bathroom and grabbed the cold and flu medicines that she had brought home for him almost three weeks ago and then grabbed a blanket and walked down the hall and found Uzu laying on her back on the couch with one arm thrown over her eyes, he had noticed that she had'nt been eating much, that she had been getting more and more exhausted the last few days.

She had no interest in going out, though she still participated in the team training and wondered if she really was getting sick even though the Kyubbi would make it nearly impossible for such a thing to happen. Could she maybe be pregnat? He had used those pills to up his sperm count, and make her more suceptable to his seed, and it had almost been a month since that night and she had yet to have her monthy flow....it could be possible, but he would'nt know unless she started suffering form morning sickness or something.

It was at that exact moment that she clapped a hand over her mouth and jumpped up off of the couch and ran into the kitchen and threw up. Kakashi dropped the blanket and the boxes and pill bottols and felt his jaw drop as he stood there frozen in place slack jawed as excitment bubbled up in his chest and he almost started to jump around and squeel. Eeekk! Little baby Kashi's and Uzu's! No wait-he shook his head to clear it and fisted his hands at his sides. It was too soon to be thinking anything about baby's even if he did suddenly have a bizzare craving to buy some baby powder and sniff it.

He moved to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her as she started to move away from the sink, wrapping her silken hair around his hand and bringing the strands to his lips, the thought of her carrying his child or children warming the darkest corners of his heart making him desire her in ways that he had'nt thought he would ever desire a woman. "Are you alright?" He asked gently as he pulled her against him and placed one hand over her stomach posessively, a look of sheer joy on his face.

Uzu nodded her head a bit and wipped her mouth on a towel that he handed to her. "You should lay down for a bit then-" He said in a husy tone as he kissed her cheek. She made a distressed sound and pushed at him.

"S-Stop that. I don't fell like fooling around with you." She said weakly, gods she felt bad. What was wrong with her? She wondered as he chuckled and scooped her up in his arms, the slight sudden movement making her stomach lurch dangerously, and her head start to ache.

"I don't want to fool around-" He said as he carried her back over to the couch and lay her back down on it, a soft smile on his face as he gently stroked her hair back from her face.

"Just lay here and rest; let me take care of you for once." He said gently as he pressed his lips against her forehead then pulled back away from her and watched her eyes flutter closed. He made a soft humming sound and silently walked down the hallway to his hobby room and opened the door. How long had it been since he had stepped foot in this room? Five years? Ten? It felt like forever since he had walked into this room with the intention of doing some work.

And today he had a reason to do some work, even if it was a bit premature. Walking over to a small pile of thick cherry wood, he picked up and examined one piece the another, then another until he had all of the pieces he would need to make Uzu a rocking chair to sit in and rock their first born child in. He already knew what designs he was going to carve into the wood, and what color he was going to paint it. A soft cream colored white would look good on it.

He smiled and took out a kunai and started to whittle one of the pieces down, he had at least two in a half hours to kill before he would have to cook dinner. He had thought that he would fix a fish dinner for her toady, but now that he knew part of the reason she had'nt been eating he would fix something that was high in calories and easy on her stomach. Rice with ginger sauce, a side salad, some chicken flavored vegtable soup, and some bannana pudding.

He would see to it that she ate so much of it that she popped.


	18. do you love me, kashi

After about two hours of sitting in his hobby room carving and whittleing the wood in his hands he noticed the time and put the piece aside and placed the kunai he had been using back into his weapons pouch and stood up, unfolding his long legs and straitening his back until it popped then rolled his shoulders and pooped some of his other joints before walking out of the room and back down the hall to the living room.

His mis matched eyes going strait to Uzu's sleeping figure and he smiled as she turned over onto her side and curled her legs closer to her body. One arm hung off of the couch while the other one was pressed against her mouth, making her look like a small child sucking her thumb. He stared at her for several seconds before the odd thought of pulling her hand away from her mouth crossed his mind, but he refrained from doing so as he leaned over her and pulled the blanket up over her shoulder and kissing her cheek.

His long silver bangs brushing against her skin and making her twitch and burrow deeper into the couch, amusing him as he stood back up and silently walked into the kitchen and started to make dinner. The first thing he fixed was the bananna pudding, mixing the milk with the powdered pudding mix and cutting up some fresh bananna's to put on the top of it as the rice boiled in one of the pots that he had on the stove while heating some water mixed with chicken broth in another pan.

After he was done fixing the pudding he put it in the fridge for the time being and pulled out some carrots, pea's, and some cellary. Picking up one of his sharp kitchen knives, he tested the blade with the tip of his thumb and smiled a bit when he noticed the small razor thin cut on his finger, and cleaned and started cutting the vegtables into small pieces. He would need to to make sure that the cellary and the carrots cooked properly. After he finished doing that he added the peas, carrots, and cellary to the warm broth and then looked for some salt, and wild green onions to add to it. once that was done he pulled out a medium sized bowl and started mixing the ingridents of ginger sauce and made sure to take the rice off of the heat or it would burn.

Once everything was done he taste tested a little bit of all of it to make sure that it was'nt too salty, or too bland. Once he deemed everything good enough for her to eat he nodded his head fixed her a plate and used a shadow clone to make a small side salad for her (since he had forgotten up until now) and went to set the plate and the soup on the table then went to wake her up.

She was sleeping so soundly he hated to bother her, but she needed to start eating again or it would be bad for her and the baby. He leaned over her, bracing one hand against the back of the couch and the other beside her head and kissed her. Again and again, and again until she finally turned her head and opened her eyes to look at him. He smiled at her, "Hey honey. It's time to get up and eat something-" He pressed his lips against hers and was almost yanked off balance when she put her arms around his neck and licked his bottom lip as she pulled him closer.

Hn, now that she had rested a bit she felt good enough to fool around a bit, but the feeling would'nt last for long so he felt torn between making sure that she ate something and making love to her right there on his couch. He chose her health above his current discomfort. She was too important to him, for him to be so selfish. Even if he missed out on this chance, there would be other ones. He reached up and carefully pried her arms from around his neck and took the time to kiss both of the inside of her wrists, just over the veins and pulled back to look at her.

"That was very cruel, honey."

"Sorry, I can't help it. You-" She leaned forward to press her mouth against his again, and he growled and pinned her to the couch with her arms over her head and kissed her breathless before pulling back again panting.

"You were saying?" He asked curiously and she strained to free her hands from his grip, a soft whimper escaping her throat.

"Taste good." She panted, her one and only thought was to kiss him silly and find out what that wanderful taste on his lips was. Kakashi gaped at her. Was she serious? She was kissing him like she was going into heat because of the way he tasted! Well, this was weird. He had heard that pregnat females did some strange things, but that was usually after several months of concieving.

He licked his lips and tasted the ginger sauce that he had made and cocked his head. Was it the taste of the herb that was setting her off like this? She whined his name and arched her back to rub up against him and he hissed and jumped back away from her like he had been burned. His feet quickly carrying him across the room before he tripped and fell and then snarled at the damn object that had tripped him, and would'nt you know it-it was one of his damn porn books!

"Kakashi? Whats wrong?" Uzu asked with a confused look on her pretty face. Normally he would pounce on her when she rubbed up against him like that. Something must be wrong. He looked at her and gave a nervous laugh.

"N-Nothing honey. I'm just not in the mood to play-"

"Has hell frozen over?"

He blinked and looked at her. "What? No."

"Are you having an affair?"

"Huh? No, how could you even say that? I love you. Just you and only you." _Pluse the baby. Don't forget that you love it too._ He reminded himself as she studied him from the couch. It was true she should'nt have asked that. Kakashi was incapible of fucking anyone but the female that he had mated with. Still it was an insecurity and a doubt that she had had for a while now. He had seemingly stopped presuing her sexually even though he desired her, and she had'nt been able to figure out why.

"Then why-"

"Because you need to rest. Your body and your nerves are raw from the events of the past few weeks. You need to heal before I can even think about touching you again." Kakashi said as he stood up and walked over to her and offered her his hand. She placed her's in his without saying anything else and let him take her to the dining room table and watched him pull out a chair for her and sat down as he moved around the table and sat down across from her and watched her eat for what seemed like the first time in weeks.


	19. worry of the pack

Uzu ate three plate fulls of the rice with ginger sauce, had three helpings of soup, two salads, and four-yes four helpings of the bananna pudding before she sat back in her seat and stared at what was left of her food, her stomach was so full that it was just shy of acheing as she picked up her cup and sipped her drink. Kakashi blinked at her empty dishes and her more than licked clean pudding bowl and snorted.

"Feeling better?" Kakashi asked in wary amusment. Uzu said nothing, she merely continued to sip her drink and nodded her head.

Kakashi chuckled and picked up her dishes and made a mental note to go to the store tomorrow and buy a few cook books for expecting mothers in need of a special diet that is easy on their stomaches and also made a mental note to go see the Hokage in a little bit. He would have to inform the Hokage about Uzu's condition because he was'nt sure it was a good idea for her to take part in any missions for a while.

Practicing with him and Sauske was fine since the Uchiha had the common sence to pull his punches and if informed of her condition would be less likely to put his hands on her. Kakashi perked up while washing the dishes and grinned, he liked the thought of the Uchiha not touching her any more. The beating he would get from Uzu once she found out that they knew of her condition would soooo be worth it if the damn Uchiha would just stop touching her while sparring.

He was coming out of the kitchen when he saw Uzu slumped over in her chair, her half full cup dangling gangerously from her finger tips and shook his head with a bemused expression on his face. Silly girl had fallen asleep again in the chair. He chuckled and walked over to her and carefully took the cup from her limp fingers before it could slip out of her hand and shatter on the floor and scooped her up in his arms and carried her down the hall and into their room and set her down on the bed, he pulled off her shoes, her pants and jacket then pulled the blanket up over her and kissed her lips and left the room.

She would probably sleep the rest of the night after eating so much. He was just happy that he had left overs for her to eat in the morning if need be. He walked around the apartment checking the windows, making sure that they were locked and then summoned three of his pups to watch the place and protect Uzu while he was out getting those damn cook books and visiting the Hokage.

"Make sure that no one comes in....." _I wonder if Gai still has my apartment key? If so then he might stick around to chat for a while._

"Yeah, make sure that no one comes in, but if Gai drops by could you make sure that he does'nt stay."

"Sure we could do that, but why would'nt you wany him here?" Pukkun asked curiously. Gai was a lot of fun to play with, he always made playing fetch take hours.

"My mate is right down the hall asleep..." Kakashi said carelessly and almost jumped out of his skin when his pups knocked him over and started yelling questions.

"When did this happen-"

"Who is she-"

"Why were'nt we invited to the wedding-"

"Was there cake-"

"All of you shut up! What part of she's asleep didn't you get? I have to go out and -" He was cut off by his wolf dog's large paw on his neck, cutting off the air to his lungs.

"Your not going anywhere until you answer our questions." The wolf growled in a low menacing tone. It was a well known fact that his dogs didn't like sharing him with anyone. It was especially difficult for his wolf dog to share him since it was as territorial and piticular as he was.

Kakashi sighed after pushing the wolf dog's paw from his neck and taking several deep breaths and glaring at the pup. "It happened almost a month ago, her name is Uzu Namikaze, there was no formal wedding, and no cake. Sorry but I need to go-" Kakashi said as he pushed himself upright and looked at them.

The three were strangely quiet as they considered him. Pukkun in particular felt strangely ill. They knew just how sick and unstable Kakashi was and what he was capible of when he lost touch with himself. And it made him wonder what the girl was giving up to keep him sane. Her childhood? Her freedom? Her happiness? Her sanity? Her life? Maybe all of those things?

He was caught between assuring the others that things would be okay and taking a bite out of Kakashi for being so stupid as to bind a helpless female to him when he was so.....so broken and twisted. He shook his head and stared at Kakashi, deciding that it would be in his best intrest to keep quiet for now. "Is there anything else we should know Kakashi?"

Kakashi grinned at him, it was'nt a forced or hysterical grin or mannerisum, like usual. It was an honest to god grin, the kind he had given to them when he had been whole and sane. "She's pregnat, I just found out today." Kakashi said softly, there was so much pride and happiness in his voice that he completely missed Pukkun's flinch.

Dear god this was not good. Not good at all. It was one thing for the crazy man ot bind himself to the girl, it was another entirely for him to have her bear his child. To say that the three ninja pups were worried now would be an understatment. If anything set Kakashi off before he could put the shattered pieces of his mind together.......the girl and the baby would die.

Kakashi would kill them before they could be taken from him. Pukkun waited until Kakashi left the apartment and was well out of ear shot before turning to the other two and saying softly "Okay, this is what we are going to do..." Loyalty to an insane alpha was one thing, but allowing him to unintentanally hurt his mate and cub was another thing all together, and they would not allow him to destroy himself by destroying _them_.


	20. kakashi's secret

I was asked to update this by someone but I sort of lost their pm message. I've been just a little bit busy re writing Pet into an original story and submitting it to several publishing companies.

I've already got people calling me and emailing me about it so if anything pans out I'll be removing the story from the site for good.

Wish me luck and here is the next chapter of Possessive Want.

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi had been secretly arranging doctor's appointment, therapy sessions and other things for himself since before he had found out that Uzu was pregnant. He knew that he was slightly off in the head. The years and years of fighting and killing had all but ruined him. But he loved Uzu. More than his own life, more than his health and well being and knew that without her he would die.

He also knew that if he kept having panic attacks. Suffering from severe anxiety and other things that something _horrible_ would happen if he didn't regain control of his body and mind. It didn't matter if it was an accident or a fit of past demons making their presence re known to him.

He absolutely under no circumstances, _hurt_ Uzu.

She was his mate. His better half. And she was in a vulnerable state right now with the baby and he wanted to be_ well_ enough to love and care for them both the way that he should.

He walked into the hospital and waved at the woman sitting behind the desk in the lobbey and turned left and slowly made his way down the hall to his doctor's office and knocked on the door and waited. A second later the door opened and a woman with shoulder length dark hair and pale grey green eyes peeked out. "Ah, Hatake-san. Your early."

Kakashi gave her a smile from behind his mask.

Anyone in the village that actually_ knew_ him knew that if the infamous Copy nin, Sharigan no Kakashi was ever early for something then it must truly be important to him. The woman stepped back and allowed him inside of her office and gently closed the door behind him and walked across the room to her desk and quietly sat down as he made himself comfortable.

"Okay..." Dr. Grena, Kakashi's therapist said as she pulled out a small tape recorder and pressed the button after changing the tape. She said the time, the date and mentioned which patient she was with then set the little recorder down and asked, "How are you doing today Hatake-san?"

"I'm doing well."

"Have you been up to anything since your last appointment here?"

"Trying to coax Uzu into eating something. She's very thin-"

Greta smiled at him. "Most young women her age who get with child are thin. It will be like that for a little while. But if it gets too difficult for her to hold down food then bringing her in would help some."

"I understand-" Kakashi said with a slight nod of his head before saying, "I've been doing research into special diets and such and have found a few things that she can keep down."

"That's wonderful Hatake-san. Now on to business. What would you like to talk about today?"

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Uzu was woken from a sound sleep by something sniffing at her hand. She jerked and pulled the arm hanging over the edge of the bed back towards her and groggily opened an eye and looked down at the floor and frowned when she saw several dogs wearing ninja headbands sitting there by the side of the bed staring at her expectantly.

"How's it going sweetheart?" One of the dogs, a little brown and black pug asked cheerfully.

"Wha?" She said unintelligably. One of the bigger dogs peeled his lips back from his teeth and made an odd sort of '_snking_' sound that sounded suspisciously like a snicker to her ears. She gave the dog a one eyed glare then muttered.

"God I must have finally gone off of the deep end-" Since when did dogs know how to talk? Uzu wondered as she slowly pushed herself up onto her elbow. "Why do I have a lot of fuzzy puppies crowding my napping place while I'm trying to nap?"

"Sorry, we didn't actually mean to disturb you. But we were curious about Kakashi-pup's mate." A large bull dog said in a rough growling voice. Uzu gave him an Oh look then flopped back down on the bed and pulled the covers up over her head, not feeling the least bit sociable at the moment.


	21. Awesome news!

OMGOMGOMG KITTENS!

I've re written and submitted Pet to several publishing companies and one of them has already responded saying that they accepted it and want me to sign a seven year contract.

I am literally about to faint.

Now before I remove this story- I just have a few things to say. One- is if I do get the story published, I will be combining the last part of my fan fic penname with my first and last name innitals.

M. G. Fox will be my _new_ pen name.

The next story that I plan to submit for pulishing is The last Cowboy. And after that, Beneath the Blue Sky.

I truly feel that once those are in print I'll have earned a little bit of a rep and can move on to more complicated things.

To those of you who love these stories, thank you for reading. I won't be leaving fan fic regardless of what happens because this is like home to me and I will continue to write until I've finish _every_ story.


	22. Chapter 22

Okay hoigui, here is an update. Hope that you like it.

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

It didn't matter though if Kakashi-pup's mate was feeling sociable or not. They were there to sniff and get her scent and _try_ not to make it obvious that they needed to do so just in case. After all if Kakashi-pup had a serious fit, the female laying exhausted on his bed would be in great danger.

The pup she carried would _be_ in great danger.

Pakkun watched as the females eyes drifted closed then opened, only to repeat the process several times as he started humming. Wanting her to stop resisting her urge to sleep and go ahead and go back to sleep while they worked unhindred.

"That's right sweetheart. Go back to sleep. We won't stay much longer and bother you." Another dog, one of the few females in the group said as she sniffed at the girl's hand then before she moved back, grabbed the blanket that had slipped down around the human's waist- and used her teeth to drag it up around Uzu's shoulders then moved away from the bed to allow Bull and another dog room to come forward.

Uzu was out cold again and thus didn't respond the the sudden press of cold noses against the palm of her hand as the dogs all took turns sniffing one by one before finally being ordered to take up protective points around the room, so that they could keep anything from happening to Kakashi-pup's mate until Kakashi returned.

(******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi hadn't been able to talk about anything but Uzu and the baby the whole session. He just couldn't help himself, his excitment was spilling over. Cleansing some of the broken pieces of his heart and mind. He just wanted to let someone know how happy he was with Uzu. How happy he felt about the baby.

It was as if they were starting to push the pieces that had seen too much and done too much in his younger days, away. _Like sand castles being washed away by the ocean waves. Leaving everything pristine and white. _

He loved this feeling. Loved feeling as if he were whole again, yet was still a little put out when his time with the doctor was up and it was suddenly time for him to go.

He got up and started to go when the doctor came around her desk and grasped his wrist and stopped him, turning his head, he wondered what she wanted when he heard her say in a stern voice as she pressed a piece of paper into his palm. "These are some light medications to help keep you level without dulling your mind. Please get them filled before you leave and take them as instructed on the bottles."

Kakashi nodded and mentally frowned. Was he really that bad off that he needed the meds? He wondered when his doctor patted him on the shoulder then promptly pushed him out of her office. Which was a real feat considering that he had a good hundred and sixty pounds over her.

Still...

He looked down at the perscriptions in his hand and sighed. _C-r-a-p_.

He had really hoped that he wouldn't need drugs, but that was just a lie he told himself each day to try and keep from thinking about how messed up he really was. Seeing the perscriptions was also just another reminder of how unworthy he was of Uzu's affections. To be a father to the unborn child Uzu carried-

And it was also a cold and ungiving reminder of the fact that he didn't deserve to live... Sighing again, he firmly pushed the depressing thoughts aside and started walking. He had a drug counter to stop by before he went home.


End file.
